Souls Without
by darkling59
Summary: Dæmon!fic. Drabbles on the Bleach characters and their animal companions/soul manifestations (daemons). When your soul walks by your side, it becomes much harder to hide who you really are from your friends, your foes …and yourself. Current: (35) Rukia, (36) Ichigo, (37) Nemu, (38) Urahara, (39) Sasakibe, (40) Kon, (41) Shunsui, (42) Chad, (43) Hisagi, (44) Orihime, (45) Jushiro
1. Introduction

**Title: **Souls Without**  
Author: **Darkling59**  
Published: **10/19/2012**  
Disclaimer:** Bleach and His Dark Materials (and all associated characters, settings, concepts, etc) do not belong to me. All names and their meanings are taken from either babynames . com or '20,000 Names from Around the World'.  
**Summary: **Dæmon!fic. HDM fusion. Drabbles on the Bleach characters and their animal companions/soul manifestations. When your soul walks by your side, it becomes much harder to hide who you really are from your friends, your foes …and yourself.

* * *

_On the subject of d_æ_mons:_

_D_æ_mons are the physical manifestation of a human's emotional 'heart', and are thought to be the seat of their sense of empathy and spiritual power. As a living, growing child, this sense is still mutable and the d_æ_mon shifts in response to mood and whim. However, during puberty, beliefs and personality become more concrete, and the d_æ_mon 'settles' on a particular form that reflects the inner soul of the human. This generally occurs between the ages of 12 and 16, though exceptions as young as 7 and as old as 23 have been observed. It should be noted that exceptions generally occur in response to extreme emotional trauma or mental illness. It should also be noted that, while most d_æ_mons cannot move more than three meters from their human, certain sects undergo rituals capable of extending that range._

_While a human is alive, their d_æ_mon takes on the form of an animal that they have a 'deeper' connection to. It is often difficult to understand the subtle nuances of why a d_æ_mon chooses a particular form, and little stock should be placed in social stereotypes (ie. dogs belong in law enforcement, snakes are unreliable, ferrets are criminals, mice are cowards, etc.). As the second half of a soul, the d_æ_mon is as intelligent as its human and can speak any language that its other half can. Typically, a d_æ_mon is the opposite gender of its human, although exceptions have been observed._

_Upon death, a d_æ_mon appears, to human eyes, to dissolve. In reality, it transforms into a plus's chain of fate. A plus will instinctively want to move on to Soul Society in order to regain the part of its soul that it can no longer communicate with. Once in Soul Society, the d_æ_mon will appear in the shape of the form it held in life but will be opaque or 'misty' and its voice will only be audible to its own human. More spiritual energy will give the d_æ_mon more substance, and reiatsu-potential can often be discerned by how solid a d_æ_mon appears and how many people can hear its voice. The d_æ_mons of shinigami are often virtually identical to those of living humans._

_If a soul is not sent to Soul Society before encroachment fully consumed the chain of fate, the d_æ_mon will be lost for good and the plus will transform into a hollow, devoid of emotions, empathy, and any connection to humanity. Hollows will forever feel a longing to fill the void left by their d_æ_mon, although they rarely if ever remember its existence, and will devour pluses in an attempt to alleviate that hunger and fill the emptiness within._

_-Excerpt from 'The Origin of Hollows and Shinigami'  
(First year study material at the Spiritual Arts Academy)_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**- I have noticed a considerable lack of d****æ****mon!fics in the Bleach fandom so I decided to take a crack at it and add at least one, even if it isn't very good. (If you know of any that already exist, please let me know! I'd love to read them.)  
**

**-Three chapters (the Introduction, Tousen, and Gin) are paraphrased from chapter 17 of my fic 'Howling at the Moon' in which I explore Stark and Lilynette's soul connection in an HDM fusion 'verse.**

**-As a fusion rather than a true crossover, I was unsure which category to put this under. I decided on Bleach because the only thing it has to do with HDM is the concept of d****æ****mons; no actual 'crossing over' takes place.**

**- This fic was inspired by the many amazing d****æ****mon!fics/HDM fusions out there in fandoms across the board: ****Supernatural, Sherlock, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG1, Glee, Doctor Who, Final Fantasy 7, Harry Potter, Merlin, Avengers, Star Wars, The Walking Dead, Naruto…the list goes on ad infinitum**

**Three specific HDM fusion fics I can point to as inspiration are:  
1. ****The Republic of Heaven**** (Sherlock) by Blind_Author (on ao3)  
2. ****The Soul You Can See**** (Supernatural) by alicat54 (on ffnet)  
3. ****A Study in Natural Philosophy**** (Merlin) by Mad_Maudlin (on ao3)**

**Two awesome HDM fusion fics I found while hunting down my inspiration are:  
1. ****Fallen Empires**** (The Walking Dead) by zhina (on ao3)  
2. ****Inner Vision**** (Naruto) by AvocadoLove (on ao3 and ffnet)**

* * *

**Please Read and Review!  
**


	2. Gin

Gin

For all his cunning and general sneakiness, no one ever seemed surprised by Gin's dæmon. She was wily and deceptive, playful but vicious, just like her person. She had a tendency to avoid the dæmons of other shinigami, going so far as to curl up in Gin's arms and hide her head or, if his arms were full, _bite _whoever was in her way. Everyone (except, perhaps, Rangiku) accepted her at face value and judged Gin's soul by Mai's seemingly offensive behavior.

However, if anyone had ever taken the opportunity to observe the small silver fox more closely, they would have noticed something old and tired deep in her eyes, a sadness and understanding that belied her behavior and young age.

* * *

Gin's Dæmon  
**Species**: Silver Fox (_Vulpes vulpes) [melanistic form of red fox]  
_**Name**: Mai (Dance), short for Maizah (Discerning)


	3. Isshin (1)

Isshin

Isshin had always hoped that his son would be content to protect his family through purely human means despite his high spiritual pressure, and that Ichigo's dæmon would choose a domestic form, something that would be happy with an average human life. But when Masaki died…

Gone were the kittens and puppies, sparrows and robins, butterflies and grass snakes. Even the less common forms: bats and squirrels, insects, weasels, and rabbits… Anything moderately _normal_ was shunned in favor of large predatory mammals: cougars, bobcats, bears, big dogs, foxes, wolves…

Isshin quickly stopped hoping for a 'normal' form and started hoping for something that would allow Ichigo and Hikari to blend in, anything that wouldn't get them rejected as wild and dangerous or, worse, noticed by the shinigami.

* * *

Isshin's Dæmon  
**Species**: Groenendael Belgian Shepherd (_Canis lupus familiaris)  
_**Name**: Mizuki (Beautiful Moon)


	4. Tousen

Tousen

Nori was a pretentious little dragonfly with big eyes and long, membranous wings. She was constantly buzzing around whatever room she was in, watching _everything _and offering (often unwanted) advice_. _In Soul Society, she would always flit back to Tousen's shoulder, whispering her observations in his ear and perching on his shoulder before he sent her away again to gather more information.

Later, in Hueco Mundo, Tousen no longer bothered with her observations. Once she made it clear that she could not reconcile the betrayal of their friends with Aizen's ideals, he stopped listening to her altogether. By the time of the final battle, she was a shadow of her former self. When her shinigami called on his unnatural resurrection, purposely forcing hollowfication on his soul, the tiny dæmon dissolved quietly into luminous Dust, and then to nothing.

It was the relief in her eyes as she died that finally convinced Komamura that Tousen was lost for good.

* * *

Tousen's Dæmon  
**Species**: Emperor Dragonfly (_Anax imperator)_  
**Name**: Nori (Belief), short for Minori (Truth)


	5. Isshin (2)

Isshin

Mizuki told Isshin to have faith; Ichigo was a product of the human world and Hikari's chosen form would reflect that, even if it also embodied his desire to protect (with claws and fangs).

When she settled, all of their hopes and fears were realized.

Ichigo would never be normal, but he still fit in with the humans. While wild, his dæmon could (and would) pass for domestic until someone needed Ichigo's help. Then all bets were off. She was somehow tame _and_ feral, fitting into both worlds…and neither.

A wolf in sheep's clothing. A shinigami passing for a human.

Hikari's unwittingly telling choice was more than a little ominous.

* * *

Isshin's Dæmon  
**Species**: Groenendael Belgian Shepherd (_Canis lupus familiaris)  
_**Name**: _Mizuki _(Beautiful Moon)


	6. Shinigami

Shinigami

To become a shinigami, a person has to have a somewhat forceful personality. Without self-confidence and a willingness to be aggressive, a soul will never make it into the Academy, let alone meet their zanpakuto spirit and battle against hollows.

This is why it is unusual to see certain dæmon-types in Seireitei. Small insects, song-birds, rodents, and easily spooked herbivores represent personalities that are often (but not always) incompatible with the lifestyle. Conversely, there are dæmon-types (such as canines, birds of prey, and medium-sized predators) that thrive in the high stress environment.

Large dogs are by far the most common dæmon-type in the ranks of shinigami because they enjoy having a purpose (fighting hollows/protecting souls) and do not have problems following orders or conforming to the rigid dominance structure that is Soul Society's chain of command.


	7. Ichigo (1)

Ichigo

_That night _is burned into their brain, and will be forever.

Ichigo remembers waking up and seeing his mother lying there, so still and stiff and covered in blood, already becoming cold in the rain. He'd immediately started calling her name, and then crying for help at the top of his lungs. He thought, if he could just get to his father; his daddy the doctor; his mom would be fine…Daddy could save her; that's his job…!

Hikari knew, as soon as she woke up, that it was too late.

Masaki's golden retriever dæmon; a warm, comforting presence that did not, _could not, _leave her side; was gone, as if he'd never existed. As Ichigo screamed for help, the young dæmon quivered at his side as a retriever puppy, staring blankly straight ahead. It was hours before she managed to speak through her shock. And then, it was to Isshin's dæmon.

* * *

"Miz…?"

The big black shepherd was curled around the puppy dæmon, providing warmth and comfort despite her own horror and sadness. She was relieved to hear the child's whisper; Isshin had been worried about her non-responsiveness. He was still with Ichigo only a meter away, trying to keep him from falling further into shock.

"Yes, Hikari?"

"I saw…" She bit back a whimper. "Is Haru…?"

All it took was one look into the older dæmon 's mournful eyes to make it all _real._

A puppy's wailing cry split the air, accompanied quickly by the mournful howl of a mature canine that had lost her mate.

A few feet away, Isshin clutched his son to his chest, tears leaking from his eyes as Ichigo began to sob in earnest, finally understanding that his mother would not be coming back.

* * *

Isshin's Dæmon  
**Species**: Groenendael Belgian Shepherd (_Canis lupus familiaris)  
_**Name**: Mizuki (Beautiful Moon)

Masaki's Dæmon  
**Species**: Golden Retriever (_Canis lupus familiaris)  
_**Name**: Haru (Clear Up/Spring/Sun/Sunlight)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species**: Unsettled (at the time of Masaki's death)_  
_**Name**: Hikari (Radiance/Light)


	8. Hanataro

Hanataro

No one ever expected Hanataro to become a shinigami. Even after he'd been accepted to the Academy, his peers would take one look at Kyou's form and shoot him pitying looks. When he remained, those looks quickly became mocking and scornful. They saw him as prey living amongst predators, and too stupid to realize he was in danger.

Then, one day, a few upper classmen took it upon themselves to 'teach him his place' and cornered him in a deserted alley after class. They held him down while their dæmons (a dingo, a weasel, and a raccoon) made a game of trying to catch and terrify Kyou.

They were shocked speechless when the raccoon cornered Hanataro's tiny dæmon on top of a bookcase and, instead of panicking, the small squirrel spread her forelegs and _flew _out of reach_._

Hanataro and Kyou escaped in the ensuing confusion.

* * *

Hanataro's Dæmon  
**Species**: Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel (_Pteromys momonga)  
_**Name**: Kyou (Apricot/Cooperation/Village/Capital)


	9. Yoruichi

Yoruichi

Every now and then, a particularly stupid human would attempt to burglarize Urahara's shoten. When that happened…well, they were usually _mostly _intact when they got out. But if Yoruichi got to them before they stumbled into Kisuke's traps, she had permission to mess with them as much as she wanted.

Ryo and Yoruichi would cut the lights and then take turns hissing at the intruder from bookcases, scratching at his ankles, yowling in the shadows, glowering with luminous eyes…they never appeared at the same time, so the thief thought he was dealing with one seemingly teleporting black cat, instead of two identical cat-like creatures.

Once he was thoroughly terrified of the 'hell beast' chewing on his ankles, Yoruichi would casually saunter up behind him and inquire, in her deceptively masculine voice, what he thought he was doing. Ryo would respond in kind.

And the intruder would _freak out. _Normally, they screamed about ghosts and human-less dæmons and fled, but sometimes they fainted. Yoruichi's favorite was when a man screeched about dæmon-stealing ghost youkai and then fainted dead away, falling right on top of his porcupine dæmon and getting spines stuck to his ass. Ryo claimed it was ridiculous but amused satisfaction gleamed in his golden eyes.

* * *

Yoruichi's Dæmon  
**Species**: Black Domestic Cat (_Felis catus)  
_**Name**: Ryo (Exceed/Survive/Excel)

* * *

Happy Halloween!


	10. Toshiro

Toshiro

Toshiro (_Hitsugaya-taicho!_) hated the fact that his dæmon was unsettled. As a captain, he had to project a certain aura of confidence and maturity, but that was hard to do when the snowy owl perched on his shoulder abruptly turned into a hissing cat at his feet, or a staring basilisk clinging to his haori. Inevitably, the older shinigami he was talking to would smother a smile and try to continue on as if nothing had happened, but Toshiro could feel the condescension.

One day, his frustration finally boiled over and he confronted his dæmon about it.

"Why won't you just _settle _already! I know who I am…just choose a form and stick with it!"

Tmira glared back as a cobra (nothing quite matches the stare of a snake).

"Yeah? Then what form should I take? A dog, an eagle, a cat? Maybe a tiger or a wolf?

"Just choose!"

"You don't know either!"

"I'm a shinigami captain; that's who I am."

"That's what you are, not who! I'm your soul, not your job, and so long as you define yourself like that, I'll never be able to settle!"

She transformed into a squirrel and scurried off in a huff, leaving a stunned Toshiro behind.

* * *

Toshiro's Dæmon  
**Species**: Unsettled_  
_**Name**: Tmira (Upstanding/Upright)


	11. Ichigo (2)

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**

* * *

Ichigo

It was a year to the day after his mother's death that Ichigo found himself seated on a bench near her grave, staring at her tombstone. He no longer felt like crying whenever he saw it, but he didn't feel like smiling either. He hadn't felt like smiling since That Night.

Hikari grumble-growled at his back, in the form of a large Bengal tiger. Mom had always told him to protect his sisters and Hikari had been trying to find a suitable form since…since they'd failed to protect Mom.

A year ago, he would have cried at the thought. Now, he just frowned more deeply. The only sign of his emotional distress was Hikari's reaction; she turned and looked at him, then transformed into a smaller feline and jumped onto the back of the bench, curling around his neck comfortingly.

"I'm not strong enough."

"We're ten years old. We have time."

"But what if something happens tomorrow? What if I can't protect them?"

"WE will protect them." She leaned forward and looked into his eyes. When he focused on her, she bared sharp fangs and nodded. "I can be big, and strong. If I have to, I'll change forever to keep them safe."

He nodded once, uncertainly, then again with determination.

"WE will protect them, no matter what."

She nodded, with a grim smile, which turned pleased as Ichigo reached out and scratched behind her ears.

"What are you? I don't think I've ever seen this form before. You're not a house cat."

She was about the same size as one, but leaner and taller with stronger legs. There were distinctive black and white markings on her head, and leopard-like spots down her back that, along with the yellowish-brown background color of her pelt, made her look exotic. When he touched her fur, he could feel hard muscle and restrained energy, ready to leap into action at a second's notice.

She sniffed, insulted. "I couldn't protect them like that, could I? As a fat and sleepy domestic?"

"Cats can be pretty vicious, actually. You remember that stray the other day?"

"Hmph. I'm…I don't know, but my fangs are long enough to bite, and my claws can still do a lot of damage, even if I'm not big."

Ichigo smirked slightly and stood up, lifting her easily. "You're also small enough to cuddle. Does that mean you're actually a big softie?"

She snorted, but curled up against his chest, purring affectionately. In his ten year old arms, she was a bit too big to be comfortable, but small enough not to be out of place. "What does that say about _you_?"

For the first time in an entire year, Ichigo laughed out loud.

A week later, Hikari tried to shift forms.

She failed.

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species**: Asian Leopard Cat (_Prionailurus bengalensis_)_  
_**Name**: Hikari (Radiance/Light)

* * *

**Do you guys want me to post pictures of the dæmon species online? I have a ton of inspiration pics that I pulled off the internet. If you want to see them, how do you suggest I post them (LJ, tumblr, DA, other)?**


	12. Zaraki

Zaraki

For the longest time, the man that would become Zaraki Kenpachi did not talk to his dæmon. She was always _there_, of course, watching his back and ripping out the throats of dæmons two and three times her size, but not a single word left her mouth.

Then they found Yachiru and Vesper: a bloody, grinning little bundle of joy with a constantly shifting, sharp-toothed fuzzball at her side. It was only days later that the issue came up and Zaraki (because he was Zaraki now) addressed his dæmon for the first time.

"What's your name?"

"My name?" Her voice was hoarse from disuse, and seemed to rumble from somewhere deep in her chest. "I do not have one."

Zaraki frowned. "Why not?"

She yawned, revealing a mouthful of razor-sharp fangs. "Because I do not remember."

"You want one?" Zaraki leaned over, staring with sudden intensity at his dæmon. He had the same feeling he'd gotten when he found his sword, and when he decided to keep Yachiru: the sense that this was something _important._

She stared up at him critically. "That depends…do _you_ remember? Do you know me, now?"

He gazed straight into her beady black eyes for a long moment, seeing himself reflected in her loneliness, her power, her…_their _soul.

And suddenly he knew.

"Nergui. Yer name is Nergui."

Two days later, on Nergui's suggestion, they set out for Seireitei.

* * *

Zaraki's Dæmon  
**Species**: Honey Badger (_Mellivora capensis_)_  
_**Name**: Nergui (No Name)

Yachiru's Dæmon  
**Species**: Unsettled_  
_**Name**: Vesper (Evening Star)


	13. Ryuken (1)

Ryuken

"Don't do this."

Ryuken didn't look up. Not even his expression changed.

Mayumi paced along the window-sill behind him, feathers ruffled in agitation.

"He's your _son, _Ryuken_!"_

"This is what he wants." The doctor still refused to look up from his paperwork. He knew exactly what was happening in Uryu's room; the thumping and scraping of moving furniture as the boy packed his bags was exceptionally loud in their small apartment.

"He's just a child! Mitzi isn't even settled!"

"She will soon."

The large eagle stopped and glared at her human's back.

"The only reason he wants to do this is because he thinks you don't care. _Talk _to him, for once. Tell him _why _he shouldn't be a Quincy. He might understand…he's seen what can happen, after all."

No response.

"Dammit, Ryuken! I **know** you don't want this to happen; I'm your _soul!"_

"That doesn't mean I have to listen to you."

She jerked back as if she'd been slapped and, for just a moment, it looked like she was going to physically attack him.

It was months before they spoke to each other again.

* * *

Ryuken's Dæmon  
**Species**: Eastern Imperial Eagle (_Aquila heliaca_)_  
_**Name**: Mayumi (True Bow [archery])

Uryu's Dæmon  
**Species**: Unsettled (when he left home)_  
_**Name**: Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)


	14. Soifon

Soifon

For as long as Soifon could remember, she wanted to have a feline dæmon, just like Yoruichi-sama. The Shihoin heiress who was _good _and _brave_ and _strong_ and who never _ever _treated Soifon any differently than anyone else, even though Etana was female. Whenever Yoruichi was training Soifon, Etana would follow Ryo and try to mimic his form.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried, Soifon's dæmon could not seem to get it _right_. All of her feline forms were cute and fluffy, not sleek and inconspicuous, and they didn_'_t feel right. Soifon would never forgive her if she settled as some ridiculous puffy kitten.

Then Yoruichi-sama and Ryo _left._

Soifon cried, ranted, and screamed in betrayal while Etana keened in pain and mourning. They didn't understand; what had they done wrong? Why were they left behind?

* * *

Two days later, still shaken by her mentor's betrayal, Soifon found herself deployed to deal with a problem in the Maggot's Nest. Upon seeing a petite girl and her tiny kitten dæmon, the prisoners laughed and attacked. To everyone's surprise, including Soifon's, it was Etana that stepped forward, lunging at the leader's Doberman dæmon. At the last second, she _shifted._

The startled dog found himself wrapped in seemingly endless black and red coils, sharp fangs buried in the thick skin of his neck. The dæmon almost immediately collapsed, shaking horribly, followed quickly by his human.

Soifon watched in shock as her companion hissed, baring poisonous fangs and curling at her person's feet in a long black coil of muscle almost two meters long. She looked far more intimidating as a snake than she'd ever looked as a cat. In this form, she was _powerful; s_leek and strong, but capable of being quiet and sneaky too.

"We aren't like them." Etana looked up at her person, trying to make her understand. "We _aren't. _We can be _better._"

After a long moment, Soifon began to smile.

* * *

Soifon's Dæmon  
**Species:** Red-Bellied Black Snake _(Pseudechis porphyriacus)_  
**Name:** Etana (Dedication/Strength)

Yoruichi's Dæmon  
**Species**: Black Domestic Cat (_Felis catus)  
_**Name**: Ryo (Exceed/Survive/Excel)


	15. Uryu (1)

Uryu

Ever since his grandfather started telling him stories about their noble heritage and teaching him the tenets of the Quincy Code, Uryu knew his dæmon would be a bird. After all, birds were the traditional dæmons of magic-users and witches, the very first humans capable of sensing reiatsu. Noble eagles, wise owls, swift falcons, beautiful swans…all of the best characters from his grandfather's stories had bird dæmons.

When he was really young, back when Ryuken was still 'Dad' and almost before Uryu could remember, Mitzi would try to become an eagle like Mayumi. She would toddle after the older dæmon as a fluffy little fledgling and, if they were really lucky, the eagle would occasionally tell them stories about Uryu's mother.

But his grandfather's stories were always the best, full of heroes and adventures, and his active participation (in comparison to Ryuken's ambivalence) meant that Mitzi soon started emulating Anita instead of Mayumi. As friction grew between the adult Ishidas and Uryu consistently sided with his grandfather, Mitzi began to shun eagle-like forms and drift towards owls.

After his grandfather was killed, the need to have an owl dæmon became even stronger because it felt like a way to honor his legacy. Mitzi became determined to find the _right _owl, to settle as soon as possible so that Uryu could be seen as an adult and a true Quincy. They spent hours on the computer and at the library, researching different kinds of owl forms for her to try, but none of them stuck.

Due to their careful preparation and extensive research, Uryu was certain there was no way he would be surprised when Mitzi settled.

It was such a shock when he was proven wrong.

* * *

Uryu's Dæmon  
**Species**: Unsettled_  
_**Name**: Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)

Ryuken's Dæmon  
**Species**: Eastern Imperial Eagle (_Aquila heliaca_)_  
_**Name**: Mayumi (True Bow [archery])

Soken's Dæmon  
**Species**: Short-Eared Owl _(Asio flammeus)_  
**Name**: Anita (Strong/Without Guile)


	16. Jushiro

Jushiro

No one was surprised when Kimi settled right on time, as a dog. Jushiro was a model child: respectful, loyal, friendly…everything that people with dog dæmons were reputed for. The only one who had any reservations was Jushiro himself, not about her form but about the color.

Why was she white?

In the time period of Jushiro's childhood, thousands of years before the Winter War, solid white was an abnormal color variation for dæmons in Japan and Soul Society. Physically, she stood out in the largely temperate climate where darker brown and brindled canines could camouflage. Culturally, her color was a bad omen, a symbol of funerals, mourning, and restless spirits. She even clashed with Jushiro; her pale fur and gaunt frame a sharp contrast to his black hair and fit body.

Then the sickness came.

Jushiro had never been a healthy child, but once he hit puberty, the spells of illness became more and more intense and debilitating. Over the course of only five or so years, his healthy complexion became wan and pale, and he lost weight nearly to the point of emaciation. He started coughing up blood and spending weeks at a time in bed. His dæmon was always a supporting presence at his side, but her form drew whispers of bad omens and death.

As the illness worsened, no matter what anyone did to slow it down, even Jushiro began to suspect her coloration meant he would suffer an early demise.

Then came 'The Attack', as he would grimly call it later. At the lowest of the low, the sickest he had ever been, he spent three days wheezing on blood, delirious and fighting for his life against his own body. Kimi remained on the bed at his side, panting heavily in shared pain. By the end of the second day, his chances of survival were so low that his family was making funeral arrangements.

However, late at night on the third day he finally regained lucidity and found himself able to breathe without coughing, albeit shallowly. When he opened his eyes, he immediately found his gaze drawn to his dæmon's concerned canine features. When it sunk in (_They'd survived!) _he pulled her into a tight hug and refused to let go until he'd fallen back asleep.

The next morning, when he saw a mirror for the first time in four days, he realized that his hair had turned the exact same color as Kimi's fur.

* * *

Jushiro's Dæmon  
**Species**: White Akita _(Canis lupus familiaris)  
_**Name**: Kimi (Honorable/Noble)

* * *

1. According to wikipedia; "Throughout Asia, in China, Japan, Korea and other countries, white is the color of mourning and funerals." It is also a symbol of purity.

2. According to the official character book (as cited by the bleach wikia), it is canon that Jushiro's hair changed from black to white over a three day bout of illness when he was younger. That is why his eyebrows are black while his hair is white.


	17. Uryu (2)

Uryu

The second that Soken Ishida died, Uryu knew.

He was huddled in the bushes, Mitzi clutched tight to his chest as something small and fluffy, watching and waiting for his grandfather to win. Because sensei was a _Quincy _and the best archer _ever_. How could he possibly _not _win?

But the shinigami weren't coming, and more hollows were arriving, and Uryu's grip kept getting tighter and tighter but Mitzi didn't notice, and one of the hollows got Anita's _wing, _and _oh God she __**screamed**_**...**

And then the other hollow caught her in its mouth and _bit down._

Uryu doesn't even have time to cry out before Soken collapses, the golden Dust that had been his dæmon dissolving between the hollow's jaws. Mitzi is not so restrained; when Anita dies, the tiny dæmon _shrieks _in horror from between Uryu's hands, giving voice for both of them.

Then the shinigami are there…but they are _horrible_ and as Uryu listens, still paralyzed and beginning to tremble with shock, he _learns._

He learns what shinigami are really like, and what they did, and how _they _are the ones responsible for what he just saw.

And then they _steal his grandfather's soul_.

* * *

It is Ryuken who discovers his father's dead body, long-since cold and dæmon-less, and his young son, curled in the bushes and shaking from shock and exposure. Between his shifts at the hospital and Uryu's extracurricular activities, it had taken eighteen hours and a call from the school before Ryuken even noticed they were missing.

Two days later, Uryu pulls out of shock. When he tells his father what he saw, Ryuken informs him that it was his grandfather's fault and Soken should not have interfered with the shinigami.

For the first time, Uryu truly _hates _his father.

After that, everything changes.

* * *

Uryu's Dæmon  
**Species**: Unsettled_  
_**Name**: Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)

Soken's Dæmon  
**Species**: Short-Eared Owl _(Asio flammeus)_  
**Name**: Anita (Strong/Without Guile)

Ryuken's Dæmon  
**Species**: Eastern Imperial Eagle (_Aquila heliaca_)_  
_**Name**: Mayumi (True Bow [archery])


	18. Shunsui

Shunsui

Newcomers to the Eighth Division always seem to have expectations about their captain's dæmon. They've heard, of course, that she is some sort of bear, but most believe that she will act prim and proper, domesticated to the point of being tame.

But being a captain is a bloody and dangerous job, one that operates almost completely in the shadows. Any battle that requires the strength of a captain contains enough danger and moral ambiguity to be censored from the academy history books. Where the new soldiers see a figurehead and an officer, the other captains see an experienced fighter, and opponents see a deadly, merciless killer.

Chi's form is far more a reflection of the reality than the expectation, but she is very good at pretending otherwise.

At first glance, she is big and lazy. Most days she can be found sprawled out on her back in the nearest sunbeam, the white marking on her chest bared for the world to see along with her ridiculously fluffy ruff. If Shunsui has managed to sneak away from paperwork, he is leaning against her belly with a sake bottle in his hand. At more than five and a half feet long from nose to base of tail, she is longer than many shinigami are tall.

At second glance, she is one of the biggest dæmons in the Gotei 13, with almost four hundred pounds of pure muscle on her frame. She is armed with inches long claws and fangs capable of crunching effortlessly through bone, and can move as easily through trees as on the ground.

Enemies of the shinigami quickly learn that this is not an idle threat.

* * *

Shunsui's Dæmon  
**Species**: Asiatic Black Bear _(Ursus thibetanus)  
_**Name**: Chiaki (Gathered Wisdom)


	19. Uryu (3)

Uryu

It's their first solo hunt since Soken's death, and they are fleeing, forced to retreat too quickly to retaliate. (They might be better at this if Ryuken hadn't _forbidden them from practicing_. But now that they're on their own, they can do whatever they want.) When the hollow lashes out, it means business, and Mitzi is determined not to be scared. She steels herself for an attack…but it is _Uryu_ who cries out in pain and, without stopping to think, his dæmon instinctively dives at the threat.

Her wings are too big and broad, eyes too far-sighted…_She's not going to make it, Uryu is going to be killed..._Without a conscious decision, she _shifts_, feeling her way into a form that feels _right_.

Now she is small but streamlined, built for speed and agility. She darts around the monster, easily evading attacks that would have killed her before. Her maneuvering distracts it until Uryu can summon his bow and put an arrow through its mask.

* * *

Uryu pants with exhaustion, grinning at the success of their hunt. It lasts until he sees his dæmon, swooping down to land on a low wall next to him.

"Mitzi?" His voice is strangled. "Why…?"

"Did you see that dive? It was awesome!" she flutters her wings happily. "Did you know that owls can't see very well in the daytime? And their wings are good at soaring, but can't bend quickly? This is…"

"Are you…staying that way?"

"Staying? You mean-." She stops, concentrates, and then freezes in realization. "Yeah, actually. This feels right. This is it."

Uryu swallows, unable to quell an illogical feeling of betrayal. She was supposed to be an owl…for _Sensei. _This form is a diurnal predator, more closely related to his father's dæmon than his grandfather's.

"Well?"

He looks down to find her staring at him expectantly. "What?"

She scoffs. "What do I look like?"

"Oh." He reaches out so she can perch on his hand and brings her closer for inspection. She isn't very big; at a little over a foot in length and only eight or nine ounces in weight, he can easily manage her with one hand. "You're mostly bright chestnut brown, with pale feathers on your underside."

"That's dull."

He tries to smile through his disappointment, petting her feathers tentatively. "Some feathers are tipped with black, along with your tail and wings. Lots of spots and bars." He smirks. "And your head is blue."

"What…seriously?"

He nods. "It's very…dramatic."

She shoots him a wry look, eyeing his carefully embroidered Quincy cloak and hand-sewn white uniform.

"That sounds about right."

Uryu huffs in irritation and embarrassment, reaching up to adjust his glasses, but his slight smile is encouraging.

Mitzi preens, satisfaction obvious. Uryu might be disappointed now, but he'll come around. This is who they are, and it's a relief to finally know what that means.

* * *

Uryu's Dæmon  
**Species**: Rock Kestrel (_Falco tinnunculus rupicolus_)_  
_**Name**: Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)


	20. Renji

Renji

Renji has always wanted to protect Rukia. Ever since they were just bratty little kids living on the streets of Rukongai, he knew he would do anything in his power to keep her safe.

The only problem was that she didn't _want _to be kept safe. She was forever getting into trouble, putting herself in harm's way to keep the other kids happy and fed. Sometimes she even saved _him_, if he'd done something particularly stupid (usually trying to impress her). Even her dæmon seemed to be in on it; the forms that Wataru took were fast and small, fleet on their feet in a way his Audrey could not match. She was drawn to bigger forms, more suited to scrapping in the street than outrunning and outwitting an opponent.

Unlike children with families and steady homes (or at least steady incomes), the forms that street kids' dæmons chose to shift between were practical rather than whimsical. Having a dæmon that could change from small enough to carry on his shoulder to big enough to scare off a bandit had saved Renji on more than one occasion. In fact, some of his friends were killed when their dæmons settled, because they could no longer steal or fight as effectively, and bandits were always quick to take advantage of their vulnerable state.

For this reason, Renji considered himself lucky that his dæmon held off until after he entered the academy to settle, and that when she did it was into a (relatively) socially acceptable form. She was fierce and strong, with striking colors and keen senses, but not too big or dangerous for the other students to accept. She was _perfect._

That is, until Rukia was adopted as a Kuchiki.

Suddenly his childhood friend wouldn't come anywhere near him and Audrey seemed wild and uncouth, her colors garish and proportions strange. A dog would have been better; a _wild _dog was just a stray in disguise and Kuchikis were known for their attraction to beautiful, purebred dæmons. Anything else was only fit for the working class: _peasants_.

When he watched Rukia walk away with Wataru cuddled in her arms as an elegant white bundle, leaving him behind in favor of her new 'brother', he knew that she had finally outrun him for the last time and that she didn't want or need him anymore.

He didn't notice her dæmon's small face peek over her shoulder, watching him leave with regret.

* * *

Renji's Dæmon  
**Species**: African Wild Dog (_Lycaon pictus_)_  
_**Name**: Audrey (Noble Strength)

Rukia's Dæmon  
**Species**: Snowshoe Hare (_Lepus americanus_)  
**Name**: Wataru (Navigation)


	21. Kisuke

Kisuke

Unlike most people who had dæmons that figured heavily into folklore, Kisuke Urahara took no offense when he was stereotyped by his dæmon's form. In fact, after coming to the human world, he went out of his way to play up the similarities between Kagami and her fictional counterparts (and himself).

Local humans saw a tanuki and immediately assumed he was mischievous but harmless, taking the purely topical interpretation and ignoring the far more dangerous implications of shape-shifting and treachery. Some even thought he was mentally handicapped, and that his signature attire was a failed attempt at the disguises that tanuki were famous for. His foolish grin and absentminded manner did nothing to dissuade them.

Customers from the west never seemed to recognize Kagami's species. Over the years, she'd been mistaken for a dog, a cat, a fox, a raccoon, a big weasel, a small badger, and on one memorable occasion, a very tiny bear. When they were informed otherwise, they laughed and often tipped extra, for luck.

Conversely, the shinigami could _only _see the dangerous implications. Once, when he'd been a respected captain and an accepted member of their community, they had considered his dæmon more of a dog than anything else, ignoring the reality that she was as closely related to wolves and foxes as to domestic canines. However, when he was betrayed and accused of the unthinkable, every positive aspect of his character was rejected. He became known as the embodiment of all of the dangerous and negative traits folkloric tanuki and wild dæmons are known for. Very few shinigami considered the fact that, even in the old tales, 'ambiguous' is a more accurate description than 'negative', and 'dangerous' is not the same as 'evil'.

Over time, Urahara came to understand and appreciate both sides of the argument, and play them against each other when it was necessary (or funny).

By driving him into exile, the soul reapers forced him to develop the very same skills they inaccurately accused him of having in the first place.

* * *

Kisuke's Dæmon  
**Species**: Tanuki/Japanese Raccoon Dog (_Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus_)_  
_**Name**: Kagami (Mirror)


	22. Unohana

Unohana

No one ever assumed Retsu Unohana was harmless.

She was a quiet woman with sure hands and a calm demeanor, beautiful in a dignified sort of way, and best known for her miraculous healing abilities. Those who had not met her would never understand how a woman described as such could be perceived with intense fear and respect, especially when she didn't even carry a zanpakuto. Those who had ever stood in her presence knew she didn't _need _a sword to strike terror into the hearts of even the eleventh division. Her smile was more than enough.

And if that was not enough evidence, a single glance at her dæmon would prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Kamau padded on silent paws behind his person, long tail flicking casually and eyes nonchalantly observing dæmons in passing. He watched as they froze or fled back to their humans in instinctive terror. The braver ones stood their ground but lowered their eyes. Very few could bring themselves to hold his gaze for any length of time. Even though his face was expressionless, one could easily imagine his smirk at their reactions.

Still, despite his fearsome form, Kamau was willing to spend his days sitting patiently next to his person's desk and letting the sun warm his fur. He was rarely called upon to interact with the dæmons of patients and division members, but when he did he was courteous and pleasant. No one was relaxed in his presence, but most people believed he was controlled and had lost his desire for blood and battle over the years. These days, he acted more like a giant housecat than a top predator capable of leaping fifty feet in one jump, to snap the neck of prey four times his size.

It took a sharp and experienced eye to notice the wistful expression on his face whenever Zaraki and Nergui stumbled in, laughing and covered in blood, or when the scents and sounds of battle somehow reached his ears.

* * *

Unohana's Dæmon  
**Species**: Snow Leopard (_Panthera uncia_)_  
_**Name**: Kamau (Quiet Warrior)

Zaraki's Dæmon  
**Species**: Honey Badger (_Mellivora capensis_)_  
_**Name**: Nergui (No Name)


	23. Chad

Chad

Sonia didn't like fighting.

It was something Chad noticed when he was a young thug living with his grandfather in Mexico. No matter how many other children he bullied, or how uneven the fights were, his dæmon refused to participate offensively. Not from lack of capability; she still transformed into large forms to protect herself or Chad; but from choice. Even when he fought against equal opponents (which were rare, even at that age) she preferred to watch from the sidelines.

When he asked her why, she told him it just didn't feel right.

Maybe that was why Abuelo never gave up on him; he saw Sonia's lack of aggression mirrored in Chad somehow.

For a while, De la Rosa's teachings fell on deaf ears; Chad had no interest in being kind, not when bullying worked so much better. It was only after the old man took a beating meant for Chad that he came to understand and accept his words. The golden coin that came out of that encounter became his inspiration and lucky charm.

* * *

Years later, only a month or so before moving to Japan, Chad found himself fingering that same golden coin, turning it over and over in his hands while sitting at his grandfather's bedside. De la Rosa had asked him to leave; he knew he was dying, and wanted to spare his grandson the grief of watching; but Chad was unwilling to let him die alone. He remained, even as his grandfather's breaths came quieter and shallower, and as Dust slowly began to appear in the air around his dæmon. Sonia was curled around her as a coyote, trying to provide comfort, but the old armadillo had not moved for over three days and it was unlikely she could feel anything.

They both watched in sad silence as Abuelo's breaths finally stuttered to a halt, and Maria gave a last quiet sigh before dissolving completely. Chad closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks, and Sonia gave a mournful, yipping wail. It was taken up by the wild prairie wolves on the surrounding hills until the entire village resounded with the cries of coyotes.

Chad hugged his dæmon close, burying his face in her fur, even as the other townsfolk started to yell in confusion and fear at the cacophony and the coyotes were forced to end their symphony from fear of the humans. He made a silent vow, coin still clutched tightly in his hand, to never forget his Grandfather's words and to live his life by the morals he'd learned.

Sonia never shifted again.

* * *

De la Rosa's Dæmon  
**Species**: Nine-banded Armadillo (_Dasypus novemcinctus_)  
**Name**: Maria (Beloved/Love/Wished-for Child/Of the Sea/Bitter)

Chad's Dæmon  
**Species**: Coyote (_Canis latrans_)_  
_**Name**: Sonia (Wisdom)

* * *

**Next week's update will be late. (I'm going out of town without my computer.)**


	24. Mayuri

Mayuri

Dæmons are an expression of a human's inner self; their 'soul', if you will. In fairytales, it is common for a person who is 'pure of heart' to look comely but have a beautiful, majestic dæmon. Similarly, the truly evil villains tend to hide their ugly, malformed dæmons to conceal their nature from the world.

These are only stories, though; fables created to entertain children. Adults grow to understand that hidden dæmons are actually a sign of a fragile or small form. If a dæmon can be easily accidentally killed, no one will fault its person for keeping it close and safe. In fact, there are special pockets and cases created for just that purpose. But there is still a visceral discomfort that comes from seeing a person without a dæmon, regardless of logic.

* * *

It is a telling fact that no one has seen Mayuri Kurotsuchi's dæmon since he was released from prison over a century ago. Members of his squad _claim_ that they've seen it, but none of their accounts match up.

None of them have imagined the true horror of Mayuri's…_situation._

He does not believe in morals or souls, only cold hard science and satisfying his own perverse sense of curiosity. The travesties he commits against innocents would be inexcusable to a normal human being but, to Mayuri, there is nothing to excuse. He does not believe he is doing anything wrong.

Once, his dæmon might have held him back, but that was before he went to prison and realized that her existence was a weakness and a detriment to his goals. The first thing he did once he was free was undergo Separation so that he could lock her out of the lab while he was working. But she was as smart as he was and easily snuck in to ridicule him for his choices and actions, so he went a step further.

Deep in the bowels of the twelfth division, in a lab that no one even knows exists, he locked her in an empty specimen cage.

Originally, it was done in a fit of pique and wasn't supposed to be permanent, but he quickly learned how good it felt to be on his own, without her disapproving presence on his shoulder. Besides, the longer she spent in the cage, the more he thought there was something wrong with her. Her fur became thin and patchy and she lost weight, she starting hissing and snarling at him while trying to (in her own words) 'drum some sense into his skull', and she became more like a wild animal than a dæmon. In time, she stopped talking altogether and he stopped visiting.

Occasionally, he would miss her clever paws helping him with his experiments, her sharp eyes and nose picking out things not even he could see, but the nostalgia always passed quickly. In time, it stopped happening altogether.

* * *

Mayuri's Dæmon  
**Species**: Aye-aye (_Daubentonia madagascariensis_)_  
_**Name**: Nyx (Night/Daughter of Chaos)


	25. Tessai

Tessai

If someone had told Tessai a century ago that his destiny was to work at a sweetshop run by his old friend Kisuke, and to spend his free time babysitting super powered human children, he would have directed the speaker to the Fourth's mental health division with great concern.

Until that night (_that horrible night, when all illusions were stripped away from Aizen and the shinigami alike_), both of them were model shinigami, the sort that instructors held up as examples. Relatively young, smart, loyal, skilled, friendly, quickly promoted, canine dæmons (an 'approved' form)…everything the Gotei 13 looked for. Tessai spent his days in the kido corp filling out paperwork and networking with intellectual equals, friends who often assisted him in his projects.

Now…

* * *

"Tencho…" He rumbled worriedly as the test tube in Urahara's hand began to bubble ominously and Fiducia whined, big head resting on the waist-high lab table next to the smaller form of Kagami.

"No, no…! That's _supposed _to happen!"

_In the background Ururu and Jinta bickered; his brash insults matched by her quiet whispers. Alexandra circled as a mockingbird, cawing and diving at Varick who was huddled on the ground as a mouse. _

When the bubbling got more intense, Fiducia's grumbled suspiciously and Tessai casually placed a hand on Kisuke's shoulder, ready to snatch and shunpo.

"It's quite the reaction, isn't it?" Obviously excited, the shopkeeper started taking notes and his dæmon sniffed at the tube and nodded.

_Varick eventually lost his temper and leapt straight up, transforming into an eagle and lashing out with talons almost as big as Alexandra's body. Jinta's dæmon squawked in protest and fell to the ground as a cat, hissing angrily._

"Oh dear…" He had less than a second to process Urahara's sheepish tone. Thankfully, the reaction was reflex by now.

Tessai lunged, grabbed Kisuke by the scruff, and shunpo-ed out of the room to throw himself over the kids as a shield while Fiducia matched his actions with the dæmons.

The explosion was big enough to blow out three walls and half the ceiling, but it wasn't the biggest they'd endured.

After a long moment of noise and heat, then silence, Tessai stood up with a child in each arm and Kisuke climbed back to his feet, pouting childishly at the rough treatment. Kagami and Fiducia shook the dust and grit from their fur while the youngsters staggered around, trying to regain their equilibrium. The shop would need extensive work, but everyone was okay.

As Tessai went to get a dustpan, Urahara was already excitedly planning his next experiment, ideas and theories shooting rapid fire between him and his dæmon, and the kids were back to their squabbling as they picked half-burned candy out of the rubble (Ururu throwing it away, Jinta tossing it in his mouth).

* * *

It was nothing he had ever expected from his life, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

Tessai's Dæmon  
**Species**: Bullmastiff (_Canis lupus familiaris_)_  
_**Name**: Fiducia (Confidence/Trust)

Kisuke's Dæmon  
**Species**: Tanuki (_Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus_)_  
_**Name**: Kagami (Mirror)

Jinta's Dæmon  
**Species**: Unsettled_  
_**Name**: Alexandra (Defender of the People)

Ururu's Dæmon  
**Species**: Unsettled_  
_**Name**: Varick (Honorable Defender)


	26. Byakuya

Byakuya

The noble clans of Soul Society have a history of superiority, stretching back to long before the creation of the Gotei 13 and shinigami. They believe themselves the core of the afterlife and a higher quality of being than other souls, closer in nature to the Spirit King than their peers in Rukongai (although the King has never confirmed any such claim). As such, they consider it their responsibility to rule over those below them in status, and many go into political positions in the Central 46 to exercise that innate right.

Due to their typically snooty attitude, it is not surprising that they prize certain types of dæmons over others. 'Noble' dæmons are elegant, purebred, and/or uniform black or white, and act according to strict protocols just like their humans. It is unheard of for a noble's dæmon to express itself in public; personal interactions and expressions of emotion are restricted to behind closed doors. A noble and his or her dæmon must be untouchable, poised and proper at all times.

In the last 50 years or so, Byakuya Kuchiki has done his best to follow and uphold this honorable tradition.

Before _that, _he was an absolute hellion.

Byakuya gave the entire Kuchiki clan a collective headache when he was a teenager, by tearing around Seireitei chasing Yoruichi (another black sheep of the clans), arguing with the seated shinigami, and just generally refusing to be contained. Tomoe was no help; she ran at his side, yapping and barking in emphasis, panting after exercise, wagging her tail when happy, snarling when angry, and looking as ruffled and exuberant as a normal dog, not an untouchable noble dæmon.

One would hardly guess she was a pure bred Kai Ken, the rarest and most ancient Japanese dog breed, known for being intelligent, agile, brave, and loyal. For decades, the Kuchiki clan heads took solace in the fact that at least she was a _proper _dæmon, even if she didn't act like it. (For a few years in Byakuya's adolescence, they were terrified she would settle as something pedestrian like a raccoon or a common mutt.)

These days, Tomoe is far more likely to act with the poise of a noble's dæmon than a teen's exuberance, but she is not so changed that she won't give Audrey a gentle nip for unruly behavior, or Wataru a comforting nuzzle when no one is looking.

* * *

Byakuya's Dæmon  
**Species**: Kai Ken/Tiger Dog (_Canis lupus familiaris_)_  
_**Name**: Tomoe (Blessing)

Renji's Dæmon  
**Species**: African Wild Dog (_Lycaon pictus_)_  
_**Name**: Audrey (Noble Strength)

Rukia's Dæmon  
**Species**: Snowshoe Hare (_Lepus americanus_)  
**Name**: Wataru (Navigation)

* * *

**(Apparently there was a problem with ffnet's system - I've re-uploaded the chapter, so hopefully it's working for everyone now.)**


	27. Ichigo (3)

Ichigo

It was three days after Hikari and Ichigo realized she was settled (a week and a half since it actually happened) and so far no one else knew. It wasn't because they were ashamed of her form or anything, far from it, but it just never seemed to come up…and besides, what would his father think? He was only ten years old, and everyone knows that only dysfunctional kids settle early.

In the end, it didn't matter how 'casual' Ichigo acted or how many chairs and tables Hikari skulked under; it was a secret they couldn't keep.

Isshin managed to corner his son after school with enthusiastic 'special training' and queries about his day and Mizuki trotted in behind him, tongue lolling in good natured humor. Eyes sparkling, she sought out Hikari (as she normally did when Isshin was talking to Ichigo). Before the younger dæmon could flee, Mizuki managed to hook a foreleg around her middle and tug her out into the open.

"What are you doing down there, Kiddo? Come say hi!"

Hikari grumbled, trying to scoot out of the affectionate grip as the older dæmon nuzzled the top of her head.

"Stop it! I'm fine!"

Mizuki chuckled then gave a single long lick, straight up Hikari's back to her head, mussing up her fur and making it stand on end.

"_Mi~iz!_"

The shepherd chuckled at Hikari's yowl of annoyance and waited for the younger dæmon to shift into something smaller, or something without fur, and scuttle away.

Instead, the leopard cat shook herself off irritably and began to lick the fur down, grooming with efficiency that spoke of practice.

Mizuki paused and tilted her head, expression suddenly serious. She observed for a long moment, occasionally sniffing at Ichigo and Hikari, before her eyes widened and she stepped back to Hikari, burying her nose in the fur at the back of the smaller creature's neck (ignoring the resulting startled hiss) and inhaling deeply. She _knew _that scent.

"Are you _crazy?_ What're you-!"

"You've settled_._" There was no confusion or hesitation in Mizuki's tone, just calm assurance. Hikari froze and, a few feet away, the conversation between Ichigo and Isshin came to an abrupt halt.

"I…" Startled and suddenly vulnerable, Hikari stuttered and hunched down, refusing to look at the other dæmon. "…uh…"

MIzuki nuzzled her gently. "You're beautiful, Hikari."

The wild cat flicked her ears and glanced up, wary but hopeful.

Mizuki smiled sadly and nodded. "Masaki and Haru would be so proud."

"My BABY!" Isshin suddenly bawled in the background, grabbing Ichigo in a tight embrace and spinning him around in a circle. "MY BABY IS A MAN!"

"DA~AD!" Ichigo broke away; face bright red with embarrassment, and escaped upstairs followed closely by his dæmon. He could hear his dad proclaiming loudly to Masaki's poster about the newest development and showering Ichigo with praise.

Hikari spent the next hour licking her fur back into shape. She purred the entire time.

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species**: Asian Leopard Cat (_Prionailurus bengalensis_)_  
_**Name**: Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Isshin's Dæmon  
**Species**: Groenendael Belgian Shepherd (_Canis lupus familiaris)  
_**Name**: Mizuki (Beautiful Moon)

Masaki's Dæmon  
**Species**: Golden Retriever (_Canis lupus familiaris)  
_**Name**: Haru (Clear Up/Spring/Sun/Sunlight)

* * *

**Happy Easter! I hope you enjoy the extra update!**


	28. Yamamoto

Yamamoto

There are whispers that spread through Rukongai, passing from soul to soul beneath the notice of shinigami, that Captain-Commander Yamamoto has a terrifying dæmon, with huge teeth and burning eyes, capable of breathing fire and killing with a mere glance. In the light of day, these whispers turn to more rational considerations (though not by much). Maybe he has a giant Bengal Tiger, one of the largest carnivores on the planet known for its sneaky attacks, deadliness, and willingness to take human prey. Or a giant bird of prey, like a phoenix, with a beak capable of ripping off a man's arm and talons that can tear through solid metal. A wolf is another common speculation; something _huge _that has been extinct for millennia, with the same deadly traits as a tiger.

More moderate souls (generally those in the well-off sections of Rukongai who do not fear the shinigami quite as badly) are more likely to guess a large, protective breed of dog such as a Rottweiler or Deerhound, that has strong pack instincts and fights well, but on someone else's orders. After all, Yamamoto favors canines above all else when accepting shinigami into the Gotei 13; wouldn't it make sense if he had one?

If any of those souls ever encountered Yamamoto in person, they would be very confused.

At first glance, Kana has the body of a dog, but the stripes of a tiger and is as likely to hiss as to bark. A closer look reveals something…odd…about the proportions of her head and legs and a mouth that opens a full 120 degrees, with vicious teeth and a matching temper.

She is a thylacine, better known as a Tasmanian tiger or Tasmanian wolf but more closely related to a Tasmanian devil than any canine or feline, even though she shares apex predator traits with both. In the Living World, her species has been extinct for over 50 years, and it has been centuries since anyone recognized her appearance.

Kana has been alive a long time and long since stopped encountering other thylacine dæmons. When Yamamoto dies, her kind will be completely extinct.

* * *

Yamamoto's Dæmon  
**Species**: Thylacine (_Thylacinus cynocephalus_)_  
_**Name**: Kana (Powerful)


	29. Uryu (4)

Uryu

The first time Uryu visited his father after Mitzi settled, he walked through the hospital with the heavy steps and grim expression of a man on his way to be executed. He'd avoided the encounter for over a month, dreading his father's reaction. Uryu wasn't sure which would be worse; a cutting condemnation over her size or a smirk and an 'I told you so' since she wasn't an owl.

Either way, he wasn't looking forward to dealing with it.

But he needed Ryuken's signature for a school permission slip and he wasn't about to let his own issues get in the way of his class ranking.

"Uryu!" He jumped when Mitzi grabbed a beak-full of his hair and _yanked._

"What?" He brushed her aside irritably, nearly sweeping her off his shoulder, but she was undeterred.

"We're here. We've been here for five minutes." Sure enough, the office directly in front of him was his father's. "Is something wrong?"

He scowled and adjusted his glasses.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

In a reflection of Uryu's nerves, Mitzi took flight as soon as they crossed the threshold, circling near the ceiling and taking measure of Ryuken's office. Mayumi was sitting on a perch at the window, gazing out and refusing to acknowledge the frigid conversation at her back. She looked as regal as ever but there was an air of …tiredness, or perhaps detachment, that hadn't been there before. Mitzi had to squash a slight feeling of hurt when the older bird didn't even look up, but it was quickly followed by a flare of rebellious anger.

For a long moment, Mitzi watched and wondered before making up her mind and swooping down, daring to invade the perch and land mere inches away. It felt presumptuous, like she was declaring herself Mayumi's equal. Based on Ryuken's mood, she fully expected to be knocked away by a massive wing or ignored altogether.

But Mayumi stirred briefly at her arrival, as if coming out of a daze, and shot a short, dismissive glance in her direction.

Then did a harsh double-take and _whirled _to stare in absolute surprise.

Mitzi fluffed her feathers and flexed her talons in discomfort.

"Mitzi…You're…"

"Yeah. So?" The kestrel growled, fluffing her feathers further, trying to look a bit bigger.

Something indescribable flickered through Mayumi's expression and Mitzi thought she was going to turn back to the window. Instead, the eagle reached forward slowly, almost delicately, and ran her beak through Mitzi's feathers.

It was a sign of care, of _pride._

Mitzi was so startled, she _squawked _and fell off the perch, nearly hitting the floor before she recovered and zoomed back to Uryu's shoulder…where she met Ryuken's stunned gaze with her own.

"She's a…"

Deciding discretion was the greater part of valor, Uryu plucked the signed form out of his father's lax grip and left with only a hurried 'thank you' thrown over his (rapidly retreating) shoulder as a good bye.

* * *

Uryu's Dæmon  
**Species**: Rock Kestrel (_Falco tinnunculus rupicolus_)_  
_**Name**: Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)

Ryuken's Dæmon  
**Species**: Eastern Imperial Eagle (_Aquila heliaca_)_  
_**Name**: Mayumi (True Bow [archery])


	30. Ryuken (2)

Ryuken

"A kestrel."

Through the window of his office, Ryuken watched his son walk briskly away from the hospital, accompanied by a small form flying overhead. Eyes fixed on the same sight, Mayumi bobbed her head in a nod.

"She's not an owl."

They watched together for a long moment, until Mitzi and Uryu vanished around a corner. Then the human went to his computer and pulled up an email he'd recently gotten from the school.

The title read "CONGRATULATIONS!" and he'd originally dismissed it as another announcement about Uryu's academic achievements. Now that he actually opened it, he realized it was in celebration of Mitzi's settling. There were pictures, dates, and some 'helpful' links and articles with titles like 'What settling means for your child' and 'Accepting your child's dæmon'. He ignored the documents and moved straight to the pictures.

There were three. The first was of Mitzi alone and obviously posed, standing on a bird perch and glaring nervously at the camera. The second was of an uncomfortable, obviously annoyed Uryu holding a flimsy Xeroxed 'certificate' that was praising him for settling and had obviously been filled in by a teacher. The third was of Uryu and Mitzi together, standing almost naturally with Mitzi on Uryu's fist in a traditional falconer's pose with her wings fanned out as if she was about to lunge. It was obvious that she had shifted at the last moment, which had startled a genuine expression of startled amusement from Uryu and drawn their eyes to each other rather than the camera.

Ryuken gazed at the final picture for a long moment before hitting 'print'.

When he had the physical copy, he cut it carefully to size and placed it in the frame on his desk, behind his other picture (which was a well-kept secret from his son).

For a while he looked at both prints side by side; a happy, smiling child with a fluffy owlet sitting on his head in one and a gangly, awkward teenager accompanied by a small but fierce falcon in the other.

Then he calmly packed the photos away, lit a cigarette, leaned back in his chair, and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Mayumi never moved from the window, her unwavering eyes still fixed on the point where Uryu and Mitzi had vanished.

* * *

Uryu's Dæmon  
**Species**: Rock Kestrel (_Falco tinnunculus rupicolus_)_  
_**Name**: Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)

Ryuken's Dæmon  
**Species**: Eastern Imperial Eagle (_Aquila heliaca_)_  
_**Name**: Mayumi (True Bow [archery])

* * *

**-I am aware that this chapter has broken my trend of alternating LW and shinigami characters, but I think you can see why it had to go with the previous chapter.  
-Real Life has really thrown a spanner in the works...I might not be able to update next week.**


	31. Komamura

Komamura

Sajin Komamura never doubted his humanity. Despite his…unusual…appearance, the very existence of his dæmon marked him as a man.

Others were not so accepting.

As a simple soul in Rukongai, he encountered prejudice in a variety of forms. Screams, yells, even riots greeted his appearance. Less volatile meetings usually resulted in slurs: monster, creature, animal, beast, demon, abomination… Each one made him want to put his ears back and whine unhappily. By far the most damaging encounters, to his pride and his soul, were when the dæmons of other souls accused Noriko of being fake, sometimes even attacking her to prove it. They were wrong, of course; falsifying a dæmon is impossible; and Noriko defeated them with ease, but the intent discouraged Sajin from interacting with humans more than was absolutely necessary.

Noriko chided him for it, telling him that somewhere, someone would be willing to accept them and he shouldn't be disheartened so easily. He was not so sure.

In the end, Noriko was proven right. Yamamoto-soutaicho saw past his appearance and welcomed him into the Gotei 13. However, he was the _only _one who saw Sajin's face; immediately after being accepted, the giant wolf-man donned a permanent mask. He'd been granted a fresh start and he didn't want to screw it up. Maybe, if they got to know him without seeing his true face, they would accept him more readily.

It _worked_.

With his face hidden, the shinigamis' first impressions were of his abilities and his dæmon. Most took one look at the proud German Shepherd standing at his side, head high and morals strong, and immediately accepted him as a shinigami. The rest had only to talk to him, or observe his sword skills, to come to the same conclusion.

For the first time since he arrived in Rukongai, he _belonged._

It was everything he'd ever hoped for.

* * *

Komamura's Dæmon  
**Species**: German Shepherd (_Canis lupus familiaris_)_  
_**Name**: Noriko (Law/Rule/Code/Ceremony)


	32. Orihime

Orihime

At fifteen years of age, Orihime is the only one in her class without a settled dæmon.

She hasn't reached the age limit yet, isn't even at the point where teachers and other students begin whispering and wondering about her home life and state of mental health, but it still makes her feel like an outsider sometimes, or a silly child.

But Nobu doesn't mind, and he can usually cheer Orihime up. _He _thinks it's amazing to be able to shift forms, and shows off all the time with her and their friends. Or, well, Tatsuki. And he used to do it with her brother. She _wishes _he would be so outgoing around Ichigo and his friends, but her dæmon always hides bashfully when the orange-haired boy comes near. (Not that she's much better…she's had a bit of a crush on Ichigo for years.)

During classes, she will often watch the dæmons of her classmates, and wonder about Nobu's final form, but none of the animals she observes seem _right_.

Canines and felines are simply too big, too predatory. If there's one thing she knows about herself, it's that she does not like violence and her dæmon is as unnerved by carnivore forms as she is. Birds, especially small ones, are closer. Nobu enjoys zipping around the classroom as a woodpecker (a form he borrowed from Keigo's dæmon) and once he became a small falcon, copying a boy Orihime did not know.

(The boy was so startled that he jumped and tripped over a chair, nearly knocking his desk over in the process. His dæmon squawked and fluffed up to twice her size, in shock or embarrassment. Nobu felt so bad that he never tried the form again.)

Small mammals, like Mizuiro's rat and Chizuru's monkey are also close. They are quick on their feet and have clever paws, are small enough to be carried, and they look cuddly and cute. Not that Orihime would ever _dream _of committing the taboo act of touching another person's dæmon, but Nobu is always more comforting as something small and furry.

But, if she thinks about it, having a settled dæmon just sounds so…_confining. _What if Nobu settles into a snake, like Sora's Yua, but gets stuck in a situation where he needs to use opposable thumbs? Or if he becomes a dog, like Tatsuki's Shin, and then needs to fit into a tiny space? Even if he chooses a small form, like Mizuiro's Minh, what if she needs him to protect her as something big?

In the end, Orihime just isn't ready yet, and she isn't eager for the day that she will be. Being unsettled is _much _more practical (and fun).

* * *

Orihime's Dæmon  
**Species**: Unsettled_  
_**Name**: Nobu (Faith/To Extend or Prolong)

Sora's Dæmon  
**Species**: Japanese Striped Snake (_Elaphe quadrivirgata_)_  
_**Name**: Yua (Tie/Bind/Love/Affection)

Tatsuki's Dæmon  
**Species**: Fawn Boxer (_Canis lupus familiaris_)  
**Name**: Shin (Real/True)

Keigo's Dæmon  
**Species**: Japanese Pygmy Woodpecker (_Dendrocopos kizuki_)  
**Name**: Tomomi (Friend/Beautiful)

Mizuiro's Dæmon  
**Species**: Black Fancy Rat (_Rattus norvegicus_)_  
_**Name**: Minh (Bright/Clever)

Chizuru's Dæmon  
**Species**: Common Squirrel Monkey (_Saimiri sciureus)  
_**Name**: Airi (Love/Affection with Jasmine/Pearl)


	33. Aizen

Aizen

When Aizen first appeared in Soul Society, there was no dæmon at his side.

_Soulless _(he should have been called), _Monster, Evil…Separated, __**Intercised**__…_but such labels did not suit him. He was smart, polite, kind, and charming – everyone immediately assumed his dæmon was small and gentle, probably too timid to leave his pocket. In conversation, Aizen explained that she wasn't up to company - maybe later. Even other dæmons believed him and looked forward to 'next time'.

It was only after he left his district that they realized no one knew what his dæmon looked like.

* * *

The first person to die by Aizen's hand was a random bandit on a back road in Rukongai, a foolish thief who decided the harmless looking traveler would be an easy mark.

Aizen decided it was an invaluable opportunity to gather data on dæmons.

Within five minutes, the outlaw was thrashing on the ground, screaming variations on _'You monster!', 'Dæmons are SACRED!'_, and _'She's my soul!'_.

From his position nearby, with his hands wrapped around the neck of the bandit's fox dæmon, Aizen found it surprisingly easy to ignore the severely injured man. Instead, he focused on how the not-animal in his hands gasped and trembled, whimpering in a decidedly human manner and flinching away from skin contact. Every time Aizen brushed his hands over the fox's smooth red coat, the creature's revulsion increased (if her human's retching and whining was an indicator). Personally, Aizen thought she was over-reacting; the sensation wasn't _pleasant_, but it was easily ignorable.

When he was satisfied, he tightened his grip and watched with fascination as the animal gasped, Dust detaching from her fur in increasingly thicker clouds. He barely noticed her human's frantic screams and pleas until she dissolved completely and he fell silent, strangled to death without Aizen ever touching his neck.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" The voice belonged to a small owl with deep golden orange, nearly red, eyes in a nearby tree.

Aizen shrugged, hiding his surprise at her presence, and then smiled. "I was curious."

When she leapt into the air, it was instinct that made him extend his arm and shock that kept him from pulling it back once she landed on his bare wrist. As soon as she touched him, he understood.

"Where have you been?"

She shrugged. "You didn't need me."

"True. Did you find anything interesting?"

"Quite a lot. The shinigami have many secrets, and they do not consider a circling bird suspicious."

That would prove useful.

"What is your name?"

"You already know that."

For a moment he searched his mind for an answer. It didn't take long; it felt like he'd known it all along.

"Amaterasu."

She nodded and folded her wings back. "Bit obvious, don't you think?"

"We'll call you Aimi."

"They'll know my name eventually." There was no question in her tone, just absolute certainty.

A slow smile spread over Aizen's face. "Yes, they will."

* * *

Aizen's Dæmon  
**Species**: Northern White-faced Owl [aka 'Transformer Owl'] (_Ptilopsis leucotis_)_  
_**Name**: Aimi (Love), short for Amaterasu (Shining Over Heaven)

* * *

1. **Separation/Separated** - It is possible for a human and his/her dæmon to undergo rituals that 'stretch' their connection until the dæmon is able to move freely, no longer bound to a 3 meter radius around the human. However, the process is difficult and extremely painful, and the secrets to surviving it are well kept by those few sects that still practice Separation. After death, there is no difference between souls that have undergone Separation and those that have not.

2. **Intercision/Intercised** - It is also possible to fully sever the connection between dæmon and human, but doing so is considered the worst form of torture imaginable. Unlike in Separation, where both beings survive unharmed, Intercision causes the death/dissolution of the dæmon and severe emotional, mental, and physical problems in the surviving human, who is typically in extreme agony and does not last more than three or four days without a dæmon. It is unknown what effect Intercision has on a soul after death.

3. Touching another person's dæmon is an intimate act, only performed between the most serious and dedicated of lovers, and even then only with permission. To touch another person's dæmon without permission is a violation of the soul and is extremely unpleasant and invasive for the victim. It is a heinous crime even between bitter enemies in the heat of battle.

* * *

-That wraps up the first part of 'Souls Without'! Orihime and Aizen were the last human and captain slated for 'introduction'.  
-In the next 'arc' I will be alternating between meetings/scenes in the Human World and lieutenant 'introductions'/past!scenes in Seireitei. The word limit per chapter (100-500) is not slated to change, but I could increase it if interactions take up more space than expected.  
-Next chapter will be a special, super-long anime scene re-write (adding dæmons, mainly) as an interlude (in celebration of completing the first part)!

**To my amazing readers and reviewers: Thanks for sticking with me this long, guys! You're awesome!**


	34. Interlude: Academy Rescue

Interlude (Academy Rescue)

_Renji, Hinamori, Kira, Hisagi, Aizen, Gin_

It was their first practice mission and the freshmen academy students were absolutely _terrified…_but in that excited, jittery way that actually felt good. They were eager to show that they knew and understood the material they had been taught, that they really were the top of their year, and that they deserved to go on such advanced missions.

I mean…it was a _real mission _in the human world! Fighting _hollows_! (Granted, not real hollows, but someday they would be!)

The group exited the Senkaimon in a spate of nervous chatter, clustered in their assigned groups of three. Land-bound dæmons darted and gamboled about their humans' feet while those with wings fluttered and circled overhead, restless to get started. The chaperones, a trio of experienced sixth year students led by Shuhei Hisagi, were immediately obvious by their calm and focus, and the deference they and their dæmons were treated with.

After a few admonitions to calm down and pay attention, Hisagi passed out their assignments and the freshmen branched off.

As the group comprised of Renji, Kira, and Hinamori set off for their assigned practice area, the humans discussed their plans and strategies excitedly and their dæmons reacted… characteristically to the situation. Audrey darted ahead and back, pressing the boundaries of her connection with Renji and figuratively nipping at their heels while Leala hopped impatiently at Kira's side (landing _on _his feet a few times in her eagerness to hear the humans' discussion). Batu fluttered in circles around Hinamori's head, occasionally landing on her shoulder long enough to pipe up with an idea or two of his own.

Just after they passed the border of their assigned area, Audrey froze; ears pricked and nose in the air.

"Wait! Wait…Can you hear that?"

The humans immediately stopped and Batu came to rest on his person's shoulder. Leala stood up on her hind legs, long ears twitching erratically.

"I hear it." She whispered. "It's scratching. Up _there_." She pointed her nose at the top of a neighboring building.

Audrey nodded and lowered her head, slinking forward in a hunter's pose.

"High ground…the second strategy we discussed would probably be best." Kira murmured, hand clenched around the hilt of his zanpakuto. His dæmon twitched her ears nervously.

"Sounds good to me!" Already moving in Audrey's wake, Renji had his eyes fixed on the building and Zabimaru drawn. He was only slightly better than his dæmon at concealing his eagerness. With a determined nod, Hinamori and Batu took to the air, intending to circle around and cut their quarry off.

Renji caught sight of the dummy-hollow first (as they'd planned) at the very edge of the roof. Its eyes were dark and it looked more like one of the academy models than an active opponent…but one of those wouldn't be on the practice grounds. His behavior mirrored that of his dæmon as she crouched low, slinking forward and beginning to circle to surround their prey. But the second Renji inched within a swordslength, the automaton rumbled to life, running away with an awkward, mechanical gait. Audrey reacted first; she cursed and shot forward with a high-pitched cry, trying to drive it in the direction Kira was waiting. Renji assisted with a simple, hastily formed kido. Unfortunately, with his dubious aim, the attack blew the corner off the roof but didn't even scratch the dummy-hollow – it crawled down the wall like a spider, in the wrong direction.

"Crap! Hinamori, coming your way!"

In position to act as Kira's backup, Momo hadn't expected to take an active part in the battle but she was ready. Gamely, she jumped up over the lip of the roof, already rehearsing the words and motions for a good kido in her head. Batu murmured them in sync as he circled overhead, trying not to distract her but preparing to help as best he could. At the sight of a 'hollow' coming right at her, she took a deep breathe, reminding herself that she _knew _how to do this, it was _only _a test, and the hollow wouldn't _really _try to eat her. She kept her cool and managed to wait until the exact right moment to shout the incantation, recited in sync by Batu two meters over her head.

"Hado 31 Shakkaho, Red Flame Cannon!"

Bright red flames exploded forth, overwhelming the 'hollow' and finally diverting it in the direction they had planned.

"Kira-kun!"

Already waiting and observing, Kira was ready – he leapt into the air as soon as the kido proved successful and came down when the 'hollow' reached the edge of the roof. Its mask was split cleanly in two by Wabisuke, just as they'd planned.

He landed lightly, sheathing his sword and smiling as the reality of the situation sunk in.

"We did it!" Leala quietly elated, landing softly next to him. "We killed a hollow!"

"Not a real hollow."

She scoffed. "Close enough! They're modeled after the real thing, you know."

"Kira!" He turned as Renji ran up and Hinamori jumped down from the roof. Renji (naturally) immediately started commenting on how easy it was and how he _could _have done it himself but the other two just laughed and ribbed him good naturedly. They all knew it was their teamwork that made it so easy, and as the adrenaline wore off, their giddy pride and exultation sunk in. It was mirrored in the actions of their dæmons; preening, tail-wagging, and high-hopping dominated the actions of their companions. There was a momentary hiccup when all three seemed to sense something, pausing to scent the air, but nothing came of it, so their good spirits stayed high.

* * *

Back at the gathering spot, things were not running so smoothly. For some reason, Adair had been antsy ever since they exited the Senkaimon; she couldn't say why, but every few minutes the ferret would stand on her hind legs, small ears rotating and nose sniffing in search of a threat. Normally, Hisagi might have tried to calm her down, but this time he was equally ill at ease – something about this mission just felt _wrong. _He knew his fellow chaperones were affected by his dour mood, but they bolstered each other up with reassurances about the guard towers and the safety measures taken to protect the freshmen. But the words fell flat; their dæmons, a beagle and a maine coon, pressed close by the sides of their people, staring out at the darkness with wary eyes.

Hisagi was relieved when the exercise wound down and started calling the mission in when only half of the students were back. It was a bit premature, but not enough to warrant a reprimand.

Ten minutes later, when all but one of the groups were back and the Barrier Unit still hadn't responded despite repeated attempts at establishing contact, Hisagi knew something was wrong.

And then, _everything _went wrong.

Kanizawa turned, screamed his name, and then she was _dead_; her dæmon exploded into Dust as a giant blade longer than Hisagi was tall speared her chest. A hollow…it was a monster, bigger than any he'd ever seen! Screams burst out behind him, from dæmon and human throats, drawing his attention to the first years, but before he could do anything more than draw his sword and wonder fleetingly how it had gotten so _close_, Aoga and his cat lunged forward, screaming for vengeance.

"Aoga!"

And then he was _gone_, just like Kanizawa, dæmon reduced to Dust in the air. Adair snarled a shaky curse at his feet, one clawed paw taking hold of his hakama to keep herself upright as she turned and screeched at the terrified freshmen.

"Go! Run!"

Finally remembering his duties, and realizing he was the only chaperone left (He was responsible for these kids!) Hisagi shouted as urgently and officiously as he could.

"Run! Get as far away as possible!"

"They're going." Adair kept her eyes on them as Hisagi watched the hollow, shouting into his communicator for backup, yelling all the information he could on the hope someone would be able to hear him. And then…

_Is that a cero?!_

No, not a cero, but an energy attack with enough punch to knock him down and nearly out.

"Up, Shuhei! We need to keep moving!" Adair kept him going, reaching forward to groom the blood from his face when his eye was injured and leading him as well as she could…but her legs were tiny and the monster was _huge_. They distracted it, keeping it away from the freshmen (now mostly gone, thank god) and fighting with enough ferocity to make any taicho proud… but unless backup arrived in the next ten seconds, they knew they would meet the same fate as Kanizawa and Aoga.

With a snarl fixed on his face and Adair hissing and growling at his feet, Hisagi lunged into battle again and again, taking injury after injury and _praying _he could keep the monster occupied until backup arrived. Even if he fell at that point, at least the freshmen would be okay.

But the monster wasn't out of tricks yet; the giant blade on its arm transformed into five, each just as long and sharp as the first.

"Shit." Adair hissed, but they couldn't give up. They COULDN'T.

"Is that all you got?!" Hisagi readied himself for the blow, knowing there was no way he could survive on his own…

And then he _wasn't _alone.

Three forms and three dæmons; two men and a woman with a dog, a hare, and a bird that he recognized from his charges. Some of the freshmen had come back!

"You…!"

They babbled their apologies, but he only paid attention to their swords, protecting him with all their strength. And then they cast shakkaho perfectly in sync and actually managed to hurt the hollow, a feat few seated shinigami could manage. _These three are going to be strong._

"This way!" Adair jumped up on her hind legs, waving her paws to get their attention. "Come on!"

"Right!"

The four of them ran for all they were worth, panting raggedly. Hinamori held Batu to her chest instead of letting him fly, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep up at such low altitudes, and Hisagi swept Adair up onto his shoulder, letting her curl her long body around his neck and dig her prickling claws into his skin to hang on. After getting settled, she twined her tiny hand-paws into his hair and twisted upright to stand with her hind legs braced on his neck, swiveling her head around to search for threats. Leala and Audrey were both built for long term speed and had no trouble outpacing everyone else. All of them were yelling frantically at each other, terrified but trying to muscle through it and Hisagi eventually shouted over all of them, bringing everyone up to date with the scant information he had.

Even with four of them, it would be impossible to take on a hollow that big and powerful, so the best they could hope for was to keep ahead of it until back up arrived and then…then…

_Hollows._

Not one. _Ten. _He hadn't sensed _any _of them.

"What…What the hell…" He was too flabbergasted and horrified to be scared, but his training kept his zanpakuto up and a battle-ready glare on his face.

The freshmen had no such training. Renji and Hinamori were both terrified and dealing with it, but Kira was trembling and verbalizing his fear in louder and more panicked tones. His sword was already wavering and it was only a matter of time until he stopped being useful altogether and became a liability. His dæmon was pressed against the ground, ears flat back against her head and the whites of her eyes showing all around.

It was when the first hollow, the ringleader that killed Aoga and Kanizawa, stepped forward to make its first move that Kira finally snapped. His soft cries about not wanting to die turned into a despairing scream that could only rile the hollows to greater aggression.

But _something _shot out of the darkness, a beam of light that hissed through the air like steel, bisecting the hollow's mask faster than the eye could follow. The giant monster that had terrorized them fell back, mask shattered.

Everyone; hollow, dæmon, and shinigami; turned as one to the newcomers.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. We came to rescue you."

* * *

Hinamori's eyes widened at the sight of Aizen-taicho and his lieutenant swooping out of the shadows like avenging angels come to make things right, followed above by a shadowy dæmon with silent wings and below by a quicksilver flash of fur. Batu chirped quietly from where he was still clutched, trembling, in Hinamori's shaky grip. She didn't really hear what Aizen-taicho said; she just stared up into his eyes as he placed a hand on her head and smiled, an expression just for _her_, and she knew everything was going to be okay. Whatever he said, the other students relaxed as well so it must have been reassuring.

They watched, even the dæmons dead silent, as Aizen-sama and Ichimaru-sama walked right up to the hollows and destroyed them with less effort than Hinamori had needed for the dummy hollow (had that only been twenty minutes ago?). Aizen-taicho didn't even draw his sword.

"They're amazing." Batu breathed, for her ears only. She nodded, knowing he was watching the captain's elegant owl dæmon, renowned for her gentle wisdom and good temper, but keeping her own eyes fixed on the man she was rapidly growing to idolize. When the final hollow was dead, he turned and gave another smile, just for her.

"We could've taken them." Audrey grumbled, panting but finally sitting down and starting to relax.

"Shut up." Leala's voice was muffled from where her head was buried in the crook of Kira's elbow. As soon as she could move, she'd jumped into his arms and refused to leave. The shock tremors still running through her body were so bad they were shaking Kira as well…or maybe his were shaking her?

The freshmen huddled together, exhausted and only just beginning to understand what they had endured.

* * *

Gin stayed in the background, picking through the blood and debris left by the hollows without much interest. The kids, especially the girl, were already infatuated with Aizen so his 'captain' would deem this exercise a success. If nothing else, having minions would be interesting. And hopefully this would prove to the soutaicho that Gin was finally ready to become a full-fledged captain. A position would have to open up first, but 'accidents' tended to be fairly common around the silver-haired man. (Not his captain, oh no, they _must _be Gin's fault because Aizen was _amazing _and _perfect _and _would never hurt a fly_. The irony was disgusting.) He didn't really want to be a shinigami taicho but he knew it was a part of Aizen's plans, and getting some acknowledgement of his power and skill would be a nice change.

He snuck another look at the group of students, trying to spot which one would be his lieutenant. Not the red-head – too brash, the girl only had eyes for Aizen, and he couldn't see himself working with the tattooed kid (69? _Really?_). That left blondie, the one that had broken first and the only one who screamed.

He could work with that.

"Whaddaya think, Mai? Rabbit-boy?"

She snorted. "He's got a _rabbit_. What makes you think he'll make it?"

"He's one of the ones Aizen chose."

She growled, flexing her claws against the ground. As usual, her eyes were fixed on the form of a small owl (but not as small the girl's- that thing was _tiny_) perched high on a building a fair distance away, disinterestedly ignoring the entire situation as she cleaned blood off her talons. Gin didn't bother to look at her, or observe the kids' reactions to her behavior and distance from Aizen; experience had taught him that no one else would be able to see her. To _them_, Aizen's dæmon was the noble, friendly creature currently comforting the girl's midget owl. Aimi acted exactly how a captain's dæmon _should _act and stayed within the correct distance, without any of the disturbing behavior Aizen's real dæmon was fond of. (To Gin, the real dæmon was always Amaterasu and the empty illusion was Aimi – they weren't the same, as Aizen led the shinigami to believe.) Sometimes Gin entertained himself wondering what had convinced Aizen to use the illusion rather than his actual dæmon as a prop – he liked to imagine she'd done something so awful at the academy that Aizen had been forced to brainwash everyone about it.

(More likely, since they were Separated, it was so she could spy without anyone realizing she was gone.)

Experience had ALSO taught him that Maizah's fixed glare at apparently empty space was usually viewed with suspicion, because focused disinterest could be a sign of psychopathy or sociopathy. Worse, sometimes Aizen would have his illusion try to 'comfort' Mai so others would see Aimi acting gentle and caring…but neither Gin nor Maizah could he actually _see_ Aimi since they weren't under the thrall of Kyoka Suigetsu, and at those times their disinterest wasn't an act. He'd tried to convince his dæmon to let it go, focus on him rather than the Separated owl; they had to wait to kill Aizen; but she refused and he didn't try too hard. He might be able to wait, but Mai operated on instincts and her instincts wanted Aizen _dead_. It wasn't rare for dæmons to dislike each other even if their humans were friends but Aizen was disturbingly observant and he had to know that the fox wasn't really interested in roughhousing or playing with Amaterasu. But maybe he didn't understand just how close he was to death every time his dæmon came within reach of the ground.

If Amaterasu ever got within biting distance, all it would take was one good s_nap…_

For now, the dream would have to be enough.

Fixed smile still unwavering, Gin sauntered over to his captain and the 'lucky' students, ready to meet the boy who would someday be his lieutenant.

* * *

Hinamori's Dæmon  
**Species**: Eurasian Pygmy Owl (_Glaucidium passerinum_)_  
_**Name**: Batu (Loyal)

Renji's Dæmon  
**Species**: African Wild Dog (_Lycaon pictus_)_  
_**Name**: Audrey (Noble Strength)

Kira's Dæmon  
**Species**: European Hare _(Lepus europaeus) _  
**Name**: Leala (Faithful)

Hisagi's Dæmon  
**Species**: Sable Ferret (_Mustela putorius furo_)  
**Name**: Adair (Noble Spear)

Gin's Dæmon  
**Species: **Silver Fox (_Vulpes vulpes) [melanistic form of red fox]**  
**_**Name: **Mai (Dance), short for Maizah (Discerning)

Aizen's Dæmon  
**Species**: Northern White-faced Owl [aka 'Transformer Owl'] (_Ptilopsis leucotis_)_  
_**Name**: Aimi (Love), short for Amaterasu (Shining Over Heaven)

* * *

As promised, here is the super-long interlude chapter/scene novelization (plus dæmons)! It's based on the flashback scene in the latter half of s3ep46.

1. The new 'arc' (starting next week) will alternate between chapters on character interactions in the living world and lieutenant introductions in Soul Society (in the same way I alternated between captains and living world characters for chapters 2-33).

2. This chapter is an exception; coming chapters will maintain the lower word limit of 100-500 words (possibly extended to 500-900 if there is a large number of characters in the chapter).

3. This was difficult and time consuming to write so I hope you like it, but I probably won't do it very often.


	35. Rukia

Rukia

As a child in Rukongai, Rukia never thought much about her dæmon's form; she was too busy surviving day by day to consider the future. Wataru became whatever was necessary to facilitate that goal; a wolf to scare off thieves and bandits, a rat to sneak into buildings to unlock doors, a bear to keep her warm in the winter, an owl to keep watch at night…the options were endless.

When she joined Renji's gang, Wataru began to favor smaller, faster forms. Rukia, typically on the run for some reason or other, didn't mind. In fact, she found it amusing that, no matter how much bigger or stronger Renji's dæmon was, Wataru could always run circles around her. No dæmon in their little gang of thieves was faster; when they ran in a pack, Wataru was always at the front, surefooted and strong, picking a direction for them to follow

For decades, both Rukia and her dæmon were confident in the goals they chose and the decisions they made on the way. Though his settled form was small, Wataru learned he could pack a mean punch with his powerful hind legs and Rukia figured out how to use her wits and attitude to keep from being picked on or looked down upon. Being friends with Renji didn't hurt (most people found the goofy idiot intimidating for some reason), but Rukia was more than capable of forging her own path in the world.

Becoming a Kuchiki was the first time Rukia truly questioned herself, but even then the awe she felt towards Byakuya and the possibilities that opened up to her as a noble were enough to convince her it was the right decision. Wataru was not so sure (he spent an inordinate amount of time moping when Rukia decided to graduate early) but he came around, in part due to Asta, Kaien's dæmon.

Kaien…

Rukia would forever be grateful towards the lieutenant. He was the first person in the thirteenth division to treat her like a person rather than a noble, and he encouraged her independence and feistiness instead of suppressing it beneath layers of duty and protocol. He managed to remind her who 'Rukia' was, when she'd been unconsciously trying to mold herself into a cookie cutter Kuchiki noble. It was under his tutelage that she really started to enjoy being a shinigami.

And Asta was an absolute godsend for Wataru. She was playful and persistent, pulling him out of his shell and encouraging him to train or play when he tried to mope and lose himself in memories. Unlike most other dæmons who treated him gently (they were worried about accidentally hurting a Kuchiki), Asta was more than willing to flip him over or run him in circles, sparring with teeth, claws, and strength, as dæmons do – learning to turn his natural traits into strengths regardless of the opponent.

For a while, Rukia and Wataru were happy with their new life.

And then Metastacia attacked.

* * *

Rukia's Dæmon  
**Species**: Snowshoe Hare (_Lepus americanus_)_  
_**Name**: Wataru (Navigation)

Renji's Dæmon  
**Species**: African Wild Dog (_Lycaon pictus_)_  
_**Name**: Audrey (Noble Strength)

Kaien's Dæmon  
**Species**: Black and White Border Collie (_Canis lupus familiaris_)  
**Name**: Asta (Bright as a Star)


	36. Ichigo & Rukia

Ichigo & Rukia  


Ghosts always made Ichigo's hair stand on end.

He'd been able to see them for as long as he could remember, but he never got used to their lack of dæmon or the isolation that seemed to be a feature of their existence. Most of them wore vacant, pained expressions and wandered in a daze, clutching the chains in their chests and barely noticing the people around them. There was no way to mistake a deceased spirit for a living person; beyond the obvious physical differences, the lack of dæmon made them seem…incomplete. Insubstantial and _absent_ in a way that had nothing to do with their lack of body.

That's why, when the girl in black stepped through his window, he didn't even consider the possibility that she was dead.

Ichigo eyed the intruder in stunned silence from his position on the bed, feeling Hikari (curled up on his chest) tense up and begin to growl deep in her throat. When the girl…_who was wielding a sword_… jumped to the floor, he snapped back to reality and shot upright, dislodging his dæmon with an annoyed yowl. He'd seen that sword in action earlier and did NOT want to get in its way.

"Who the HELL are you?!"

He waited, muscles tense, for her to turn to him and… do…nothing…?

She _completely _ignored him, walking around his room with absolutely no regard for its occupant. As the silence stretched from anticipatory to surreal, Ichigo exchanged a confused look with Hikari.

The leopard cat scowled, lashing her tail, and padded towards the intruder's rabbit dæmon (who was, like his person, ignoring Hikari). Ichigo kept one eye the girl's sword and the other on the animals, ready to interfere if something went wrong.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The rabbit looked through her, ears twitching and nose working but somehow missing the predator standing less than a foot away.

"Hey. HEY!" She hissed, getting right in his face and baring her teeth. "What are you-?"

He hopped right past her and sniffed at the space beneath the door.

Hikari stopped moving, too surprised to maintain her anger. For a moment, she simply blinked and exchanged baffled glances with Ichigo. He took that as his cue to try with the girl, but all attempts to confront her were equally futile.

In the interests of keeping Ichigo safe from the intruder's sword, Hikari decided to make the next move.

She raised one paw, claws safely sheathed, and smacked the rabbit on his rump, jolting him forward and 'accidentally' smashing his face into the door he was sniffing.

Wataru yelped_, _falling back and shaking his head, then leapt straight up, whirling around and landing face to face with his attacker.

"Who…what…!?"

Hikari smiled, baring way too many teeth for the other animal's comfort.

In the background, Ichigo finally (violently) caught Rukia's attention, but the two dæmons kept their eyes locked on each other.

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species**: Asian Leopard Cat (_Prionailurus bengalensis_)_  
_**Name**: Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Rukia's Dæmon  
**Species**: Snowshoe Hare (_Lepus americanus_)_  
_**Name**: Wataru (Navigation)


	37. Nemu

Nemu

When Mayuri created his 'daughter', he spent a fair amount of time considering her dæmon's form. Since the shinigami aspects of her genetics were modeled after his own (with adjustments to keep her compliant, of course), he originally hypothesized that it would be an aye-aye. However, as the experiment progressed and he made more changes, altering her DNA until it barely resembled that of a shinigami, he began to wonder if she would even have a dæmon. After all, dæmons only accompany human souls and he was doing his best to make sure she would embody only the most useful human traits – everything else could be discarded, including the nuisance of having a dæmon.

In fact, by the time of Nemu's awakening, he was hoping his modifications would keep a dæmon from forming. Had, in fact, done extra experiments to force that result.

At first, he thought the procedures were successful – he saw no sign of a dæmon during Nemu's first three days. His 'daughter' was submissive, unemotional, scientific…everything he'd hoped for. Other shinigami were uncomfortable in her presence and some decried her creation as unethical, but they were uneducated cretins, unworthy of even pondering his genius.

On the fourth day, he was ordered to deal with Zaraki (the barbaric imbecile needed a new eye patch) and he placed Nemu in charge of keeping Yachiru out of trouble.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Yachiru!"

Nemu blinked placidly at the small girl. "I am Nemu."

"Let's play!"

"What is 'play'?"

"It's where you have fun, silly! Let's play tag!"

"What is 'tag'?"

"Like this!" She whacked her dæmon on the back of his head and took off. "Tag! You're it!"

"No fair!" Vesper was instantly at her heels, crashing through everything in his way.

"Vice-captain, please desist." No response. "Vice-captain-."

"Tag..oops!" Vesper lunged at Yachiru from a high bookshelf…and tripped. He found his fall arrested by a pair of gentle, furry arms and blinked up into the big orange eyes of an unfamiliar lemur dæmon.

"Who're you?"

The stranger merely set him down and vanished into the shadows. His black/grey/white coloration allowed him to blend seamlessly with the patterns of light and darkness.

Two curious pairs of eyes looked to Nemu for answers.

"His name is Benjamin." No one, not even her father had met him yet. Benjamin did not like being around other people; inside the lab, he remained on top of high equipment/bookshelves and outside he kept to the rooftops, stopping in eaves and under overhangs. He was quick and clever with his paws, but shy and quiet.

"Time to go, kids." Kenpachi stumped back into the room.

"Aw, but we wanted to meet Benny!"

"Who th' fuck is Benny?"

Mayuri overheard the explanation. In response, he threw a screaming tantrum and locked his daughter inside, threatening intercision and a host of painful dæmon-related experiments.

However, Nemu was more useful to him alive and intact, so in the end he was forced to leave her, and Benjamin, alone.

* * *

Mayuri's Dæmon  
**Species**: Aye-aye (_Daubentonia madagascariensis_)_  
_**Name**: Nyx (Night/Daughter of Chaos)

Nemu's Dæmon  
**Species**: Ring-tailed Lemur (_Lemur catta_)_  
_**Name**: Benjamin (Son of my Right Hand)

Yachiru's Dæmon  
**Species**: Unsettled_  
_**Name**: Vesper (Evening Star)


	38. Urahara

Urahara

"What do you think?" Kagami's voice was only mildly interested, and she didn't bother to lift her head from where it lay on her forepaws, but her eyes were keen and alert as she watched Karakura's newly assigned shinigami in the distance. "Kuchiki or Kira?"

Kisuke chuckled from behind his fan, equally relaxed at his dæmon's side, and gestured expansively when the girl (oblivious to her audience) came to a perfectly poised stop on top of a telephone pole. "Ah, but _that_ is the pose of a Kuchiki."

Kagami and Kisuke didn't need to speak out loud to know what was going through each other's mind - they had enough experience and training that they could move perfectly in sync without exchanging words. But they enjoyed each other's company and often bantered playfully to put others off guard – only covert information remained unspoken.

They watched from a nearby rooftop as the shinigami girl entered Isshin's home in pursuit of a hollow, eyes sharpening when Ichigo tumbled out and forced himself into the fight. They waited, observing keenly and expectantly, for the Kuchiki to release her shikai and end the battle.

Instead…

Kagami stood up, propping her forepaws on her person's shoulders to see better as one reiatsu signature shrank and another _exploded_ into existence. "Did she just…?"

"My, my…" Urahara's voice was soft and serious when he leaned forward, hat tilted back and fan folded in his hand. "Now that _is _interesting."

Kagami hummed noncommittally, head cocked and ears perked forward.

They watched quietly as young Kurosaki easily defeated the hollow, unknowingly tapping into the heritage Isshin had tried so hard to keep hidden. And after, when the boy returned to his human form and the girl set off down the street with her rabbit dæmon clutched tightly in her arms.

* * *

"Well, hello there!"

Rukia stiffened and turned, suspicion in every line of her body. In her arms, Wataru flexed his stubby claws and flipped his ears towards the newcomer. They didn't recognize him: a strangely clad man (he wasn't human but he _couldn't _be a shinigami) with a rather outrageous fan hiding his face. His dæmon was almost completely concealed in the shadows; only pale markings around her face and nose were visible (leaving a raccoon-like mask over her eyes concealed by shadow). Both of them seemed to radiate harmless cheer.

Rukia was not fooled.

"Who are you?"

"Just a humble shopkeeper, at your service!" He snapped the fan closed and smiled at her. "Perhaps I can help with your…ah…_situation._"

She knew better than to trust him (she had _some _idea of who he might be), but she really had no choice. In her condition, she was all but helpless. Reluctantly, and despite Wataru's hissed warnings, she turned towards him.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Kisuke's Dæmon  
**Species**: Tanuki/Japanese Raccoon Dog (_Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus_)_  
_**Name**: Kagami (Mirror)

Rukia's Dæmon  
**Species**: Snowshoe Hare (_Lepus americanus_)_  
_**Name**: Wataru (Navigation)


	39. Sasakibe

Sasakibe

Chojiro Sasakibe's dæmon is, in one word, discreet.

She's not too big or small, too flashy or withdrawn, too loud or quiet. She is honorable and brave, but logical and not brash - she fights, but does not put herself needlessly in the line of fire as so many younger shinigami are wont to do. Like most dæmons in the first division, Velia is a dog, but not one that stands out at first glance; a quiet brindled Greyhound draws little attention next to Bull Mastiffs, Saint Bernards, and German Shepherds.

As the lieutenant and eternal second fiddle to Head Captain Yamamoto (and proud of that fact), Sasakibe is Velia's perfect mirror. The two of them act nearly the same and to strangers they come off as unnervingly identical – an indication that Chojiro has no doubts or second thoughts about his beliefs or actions and that he is wholly content with his station in life, to a degree most individuals (even shinigami) find impossible.

When people look beyond the surface (something few beyond the oldest of the captains have bothered to do), Velia's innate and trained talents are enlightening. She is fast as lightening with unparalleled balance and control. Her sense of smell is remarkable and dedication to the chase (and to following orders) is unstoppable. Despite her graceful and slim appearance, she is surprisingly strong and more than capable of fighting captain-class enemies if the need arises.

Chojiro and Velia might look average, but their dedication and hidden strength drive them above and beyond the call of duty, to levels that most lieutenants can only dream of.

* * *

Sasakibe's Dæmon  
**Species**: Greyhound (_Canis lupus familiaris_)_  
_**Name**: Velia (Hidden/Veiled)


	40. Kon

Kon

It was only when Rukia forcibly ejected him from his body for the first time that Ichigo realized just how creepy it looked. His human form didn't appear dead, but only because Hikari's physical body was still present. (Her spiritual form was at his side, perfectly healthy but as invisible to normal humans as he was). If it were possible for a person to die without their dæmon turning to Dust, that's what it would look like.

He thought having a mod soul would help (make it look more like him, less like an empty shell), but if anything it was even worse to see it up and walking around without him. And the leopard cat, mute and obedient without even the slightest hint of independence or intelligence, appeared more like a pet than a dæmon.

At the side of her substitute shinigami, Hikari stared at the mod soul with her tail lashing and hackles raised. When he walked away with her body, now little more than a puppet, at his heel, she snarled deeply and refused to look away until Wataru nipped her ear and reminded her that there was a hollow to fight.

* * *

_Finally!_

Kon internally rejoiced as the orange-haired shinigami shot him a last suspicious glare and departed, leaving him with a body all his own.

Okay, not _exactly _his own, but…semantics!

He barely noticed his furry tagalong as he bounced around, stretching his legs and testing out abilities he'd only known about in theory as a gikon pill. There was a little bit of pain when he went too far from the cat, which reminded him that he _did _have physical limitations, but he fixed that by picking the creature up and carrying it as he ran and jumped his way through the school and the city.

Dæmons were something else he'd heard about but never experienced. Since it was a part of the soul native to 'his' body, he could manipulate the furry critter just like the empty body but doing so was annoying and too much effort unless absolutely necessary. Plus, he still hadn't figured out how to make it talk.

To be honest, he didn't understand why natural souls were so concerned with dæmons. To him, they seemed pointless and excessive.

But he didn't let it bother him; if _he _was happy, what did it matter what _they_ thought?

* * *

It was hours later, relegated to a stuffed lion toy hiding under the bed of the human whose body he'd tried to steal, that he really _saw_ Hikari, as an intelligent being in her own right, and observed the close connection between her and Ichigo.

For the first time, Kon felt like he might be missing something.

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species**: Asian Leopard Cat (_Prionailurus bengalensis_)_  
_**Name**: Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Kon's Dæmon  
**Species**: ø_  
_**Name**: ø

* * *

Edited: 6/26/2013


	41. Shunsui (2)

Shunsui

Nobody in the Eighth Division knows the full name of their captain's dæmon.

In fact, there is a standing bet on what it might be. He's given them a few options, based on her nickname, and each one has a following.

One group believes that Chi is short for Chika, because why would the captain wear such a kimono unless it held some sort of meaning? If his dæmon's name means 'Flower', then his obsession would make sense.

Others believe that is far too topical and suggest the name 'Chisuzu', meaning 'the beauty of a thousand bells', because the captain is a warm and kind person whose dæmon should have a beautiful name that reflects his inner splendor.

(When Shunsui first heard this explanation, he laughed until he cried. Then he went and got very, very drunk and tried to forget how much blood has stained his blades over the centuries.)

The final group believes her name is Chiho, meaning 'the beauty of a field of rice' because of the captain's affinity for sake (made from fermented rice). This is, in fact, the most recent name that Shunsui added to the pool and he tries to convince the other two camps of thought that it is true. He thinks it would be amazing if his dæmon's name was related to his sake, although none of his subordinates truly believes it (a few pretend, in order to make him happy).

Truthfully, none of these is correct, but Shunsui and Chi have kept their secret for 1700 years, from all but a select few confidantes, and they have no intention of revealing it any time soon.

* * *

Shunsui's Dæmon  
**Species**: Asiatic Black Bear _(Ursus thibetanus)  
_**Name**: Chiaki (Gathered Wisdom)

* * *

**There was quite a bit of confusion about last chapter so I've edited some of the less straightforward bits. Hopefully it's clearer now.**


	42. Chad (2)

Chad

When Chad decided to protect the sad little cockatiel named Yuichi Shibata, Sonia agreed with his decision one hundred percent. She thought the bird smelled strange, but in a way that made her protective rather than wary. It was odd…she was normally aloof around animals and other dæmons, but this tiny creature made her want to curl around him and provide comfort. Chad felt the same way; even though the bird was not a human or a dæmon, it desperately needed help and he was going to provide it.

Neither of them had any idea of the world in which they were about to become involved.

Ichigo and Hikari, the new transfer student and her rabbit, giant invisible monsters that spit _bombs _(?), something or someone trying to hurt Yuichi…

In the end, it was only this last one that drove Chad and Sonia to go on the offensive. They didn't know who or what they were fighting, but Chad could vaguely sense where the big monster was and Sonia could do the same with the smaller bomb-things. Between them, they provided backup for Rukia and Wataru…which was sorely needed when Ichigo somehow fainted dead away in the heat of battle.

And then Ichigo was invisible and fighting outside of his body. That was worth a confused glance, but he seemed alright so Chad simply continued what he'd been doing. Sonia sniffed at Hikari and protected Ichigo's prone form from the bombs alongside Yuichi's cage.

When the battle was over and the truth came out, that the bird was actually a boy who had suffered horribly in the past, Sonia pinned her ears back and became very quiet. She watched with mournful eyes as Yuichi finally came clean, tearfully telling the story of his mother's death and how her murderer, who should have been beyond hurting him, beyond hurting _anyone _ever again, returned and ripped his dæmon Kata away, promising to give her and his mother back if the boy did what he was told.

But there was no trace of either one and, according to Rukia, bringing them back had never been possible.

The coyote whined quietly, wishing she could provide comfort but unable to touch someone without a dæmon. Instead, Chad crouched down, one hand buried in Sonia's ruff, and spoke quietly to the boy, successfully convincing him to move on. Hers was the final word, however.

"Say hello to Kata for us. We'll look forward to meeting her."

Yuichi's brilliant smile was the last thing to fade when he passed on.

* * *

Chad's Dæmon  
**Species**: Coyote (_Canis latrans_)_  
_**Name**: Sonia (Wisdom)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species**: Asian Leopard Cat (_Prionailurus bengalensis_)_  
_**Name**: Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Rukia's Dæmon  
**Species**: Snowshoe Hare (_Lepus americanus_)_  
_**Name**: Wataru (Navigation)

Yuichi's Dæmon  
**Species**: Unsettled_  
_**Name**: Kata (Worthy)


	43. Hisagi

Hisagi

Hisagi never considered himself a brave person.

In fact, as a child, he was an absolute coward. He _still _can't believe that he cried when his savior, his _hero_, spoke to him that day. Of course, at the time he had no idea it would be his only chance to speak with the then-captain of the ninth division, but that just makes it worse that he fled instead of listening to his dæmon where she was curled next to his ear, hissing at him to get it together even though she was trembling just as hard as he was.

Prior to that day, Adair constantly hounded him to take risks and get involved; telling him he was missing out on life by fearing what horrible things might be (but probably weren't) lurking beyond the border of their village. She danced on the edge of danger while trying to pull him out of his shell; unlike Hisagi, his dæmon was not content to settle for a safe life. Her person rarely listened.

After the hollow attack, she expected him to be worse than ever but was pleasantly surprised when the opposite was true. The encounter with Kensei Muguruma gave Hisagi a dream, a goal he would risk anything to attain. Where she was suddenly a tad more cautious of the monsters hiding in the darkness, Hisagi wanted to find and fight them to prove himself.

And they were an amazing team; Adair hadn't settled yet but she favored small carnivorous forms with enhanced senses and agility (plus sharp teeth and claws) while Hisagi was quickly growing in height and strength. His single-minded focus to becoming a shinigami was infectious and she joined him in training every day, together and apart, in every way and with every weapon they could get their hands (and paws) on. After being outclassed by the hollow, they were careful to avoid challenging opponents beyond their ability to defeat (there wouldn't be a handy shinigami to save them if they got in trouble again) but as time passed, their experience and skill levels steadily increased. Soon, they had learned to work together like a well-oiled machine.

In fact, they met and exceeded the entry-level training necessary to join the Shinigami Academy early on but Hisagi refused to even apply until he was _sure _their abilities would impress Kensei.

That day came when they finally faced a hollow on their own and defeated it in single combat, a feat that triggered Adair's settling and impressed even fully trained shinigami. Hisagi marched into the Academy with his head held high, Adair's long, lean form whirling around his feet in excitement at finally arriving and pride at their accomplishment. They were absolutely certain Hisagi would make his hero proud.

It would be many, _many _years before they got the chance.

* * *

Hisagi's Dæmon  
**Species**: Sable Ferret (_Mustela putorius furo_)  
**Name**: Adair (Noble Spear)


	44. Orihime (2)

Orihime

Nobu doesn't like thinking about the past.

These days, he and Orihime are happy. They have friends who care for them, a home that feels comfortable rather than empty, and each other to keep the silence at bay. Sora and Yua are gone but Nobu remembers them with fondness rather than pain and knows they would be happy that Orihime has found Tatsuki and carved a niche for herself.

But if pressed, the dæmon can recall the horrors of the past with crystal clarity, more so even than Orihime. The fight on that horrible morning. Sora lying on the stretcher, bleeding and insensate with Yua curled around his neck. His snake dæmon glowing with Dust, the first sign of mortal injuries. Being told '_I'm so, so sorry. Are your parents…? Oh.' _Long days and nights in an apartment that reminded them of everything they'd lost. Staying small and quiet from misery. Bullies at school. No money. Hunger. Pain. Loneliness…

Whenever those memories pop up, Nobu forces them back down with the ease of long practice, and he knows Orihime does the same. They don't talk about them anymore; by mutual agreement, they've decided that dwelling on the present and the future is healthier.

Except…then the past came back.

* * *

Nobu doesn't remember much about the attack. He was sitting between Orihime and Tatsuki, on top of Shin's back in the form of a red squirrel. The dog was chatting quietly with him as their people conversed and neither of them immediately noticed when something invisible but dangerous crept up on them. All Nobu knew was a disorienting _wrench_ from behind, a strange stretching sensation as if he were shifting into a snake only much too long, and then darkness. Later, he would find out that's what it felt like to be an unbroken chain of fate, trapped between life and death.

He woke up still a squirrel, hanging limp in the jaws of a cat dæmon.

"Wha-?" He ached all over.

The cat set him down gently. "You okay?"

It was Hikari, the dæmon of Orihime's long-time crush, but Nobu was too disoriented to do more than blink and stare. Then he caught sight of the snake-thing over her shoulder and his eyes widened.

Then he saw its face.

"S-Sora?"

It smiled sadly at him. "Hey, Kid."

Yua used to call him that, when all four of them were playing together and…and…

"Where's Yua?" He blurted out, stumbling to his feet. He couldn't see her, but if Sora was here than surely-!

"I don't know." His voice was hoarse and sad and his eyes were begging for forgiveness. For what, Nobu did not know. "I need to find her." The squirrel immediately nodded – of course, what other option was there?

It was only after Orihime's heartbreaking goodbye that he understood what that meant.

* * *

Orihime's Dæmon  
**Species**: Unsettled_  
_**Name**: Nobu (Faith/To Extend or Prolong)

Sora's Dæmon  
**Species**: Japanese Striped Snake (_Elaphe quadrivirgata_)_  
_**Name**: Yua (Tie/Bind/Love/Affection)

Tatsuki's Dæmon  
**Species**: Fawn Boxer (_Canis lupus familiaris_)  
**Name**: Shin (Real/True)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species**: Asian Leopard Cat (_Prionailurus bengalensis_)_  
_**Name**: Hikari (Radiance/Light)

* * *

**There's a new poll on my profile: when do you prefer to receive review responses?**


	45. Jushiro (2)

Jushiro

"Get out of the way, slowpoke!"

"YOU move, lardass! Taicho wants to see ME first!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

The sound of Sentaro and Kyone on their way to make a report filtered into Jushiro's office long before the third-seats appeared. Kimi, sprawled at his side and making the most of her naptime, startled awake, then buried her nose in her paws.

"Oh boy."

Jushiro chuckled. "Come now, they're not THAT bad. I think it's sweet!"

The akita snorted and laid her head back down with a sigh. "They're just a bit…overly enthusiastic."

"Sentaro and Kiyone or Seiko and Themba?"

"Who do you think?"

As if on cue, the third-seats burst in, stumbling immediately into parade rest and beginning to shout their reports in alternating statements (Jushiro had long ago learned the folly of trying to make one wait until the other finished). Their dæmons were even less restrained. Themba sat on Sentaro's shoulder, peering down and barking insults while Seiko, Kiyone's meerkat, stood on his hind legs on the floor, chattering wildly up at his opponent.

The meerkat and coati looked like equal opposites; both were small with clever paws, sharp senses, and remarkably similar personalities. But Seiko had light brown fur with dark markings while Semba had dark brown fur with light markings, he preferred the ground while she preferred the trees (or Sentaro's shoulder), he had thin fur while she had thick…there were many differences. Somehow, despite all that, they came off as identical.

Just like Sentaro and Kiyone, they only had two speeds: 'best friends' and 'worst enemies'. On an average day, they could be found yowling insults back and forth (just like their humans) and posturing in an attempt to impress Jushiro and Kimi. However, despite their frequent arguments, they never came to blows and if their humans were quiet (ie. not in Jushiro's presence or without anything to squabble over), they could even be found curled up together, sleeping or gossiping.

Unfortunately, this was not a quiet day.

Kimi sighed and flicked her ears back as Seiko's chattering jumped an octave and the third-seats began sniping at each other rather than reporting.

Well, the peace was good while it lasted.

* * *

Jushiro's Dæmon  
**Species**: White Akita _(Canis lupus familiaris)  
_**Name**: Kimi (Honorable/Noble)

Kiyone's Dæmon  
**Species**: Meerkat (_Suricata suricatta_)_  
_**Name**: Seiko (Force/Truth)

Sentaro's Dæmon  
**Species**: White Nosed Coati (_Nasua narica_)_  
_**Name**: Themba (Trust/Hope/Faith)


End file.
